


Heavenly Blue

by skinandbones



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Additional Tags to Be Added, Akashi The Collector, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Bounty hunter!Aomine, Earth is unhabitable... and humans are colonizing around the galaxy, Fluff, M/M, Mars, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sylph!Kuroko, Titan, mimic!Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Adopted by Aya_A_Anderson] Kuroko is a rare creature, captured and imprisoned forever. He's unable to escape and learns that there's nothing else for him except to be a prize of a well-known collector. Soon, he finds he's not so lonely anymore when he meets a bounty hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I posted this on Tumblr and FF so now it's on here too. For new readers, this idea pretty much spawned after watching Guardians of the Galaxy when it first came out. I'm mostly playing with the idea and writing drabbles for it. 
> 
> It's pretty much Akashi is a collector of rare beings/items. Kuroko is the last of his kind who doesn't need water or food to survive, and Aomine is a bounty hunter, usually brings some interesting things to Akashi for cash. That's really the basis for it. Hope you guys like it.

A cage of glass surrounded the young naked man who laid in the center with a blanket of white fur to keep him warm. He didn’t know where he was when he woke up. He looked around and saw creatures of different races in the same type of hold. He moved forward and rapped on the glass. He even tried to push the glass out and clawed at it but nothing stirred it at all.

“Kuroko, don’t make such noises. You’ll wake up the others.”

Light blue eyes looked at the young man in a long white coat with belts around the waist and sleeves dipped in gold. A red scarf wrapped around the man’s neck as he shifted it in place.

“Sorry but you’re part of my collection now.” Heterochromatic eyes and red and yellow studied Kuroko as the man stepped closer to the cage. A hand flattened against the pane. “You’ll be well taken cared of.”

Kuroko shuddered at the dark voice and strange eyes. There was something about this man that frightened him. He shuffled back to his fine fur and curled himself on it. He’ll leave this place soon enough.

“You’re going to fit in just fine.” The man said before he turned his back, and walked out of the room.

Time meant nothing to Kuroko, for he had lived for many years. He never cared for the minutes, hours, or even days. Day and night were trivial to him. He didn’t need food or water, he only needed sunlight to survive but with the room full of artificial lighting, it wasn’t enough. It explained why Kuroko was mostly tired all the time and sleep was the only activity he can do.

Soon he stopped counting the days of his time spent in the glass cage. He saw customers come in day by day, some even stopped by to admire Akashi’s collections of rare specimens and artifacts. He soon learned his name after one customer came in and called him.

He never cared what was going on. He mostly slept away his life and succumbed to the fact that he was never going to leave this cage.

Time moved on.

Kuroko soon rustled in his sleep as he heard a small tapping on the glass. He lifted his head from his arms and saw a strange man looking at him.

“Yo!” The dark-skinned male said with a huge smile and waved at him.


	2. Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2! If you readers want, go ahead and send me a one word prompt, it'll help to write more for this story. The next chapter's theme is 'music' so there goes that option. I should continue writing 'Thunderclap' though... ah, decisions decisions. 
> 
> And love you guys for the kudos! Many hugs.

Kuroko stared at the stranger in front of him, bright eyes studied the man. No one had greeted him before in such a manner. Customers mostly watched and stared. They weren’t interested in buying him or wanting to talk to him especially. They called him ‘bland’ and asked ‘does he do anything besides sleep?’ 

This man in front of him was of no importance. He was different from Akashi’s customers, Kuroko can give him that much. A face full of energy and that was it. Kuroko buried himself deeper in his own arms and shut his eyes.

Aomine was about to open his mouth until he heard his name.

“Daiki, please refrain from breaking the glass. The last time you did that became quite an unfortunate event. Such particular type of glass are hard to come by these days.” Akashi said with a glare as he walked over to him with an unamused look. The shined black shoes pattered the floor with each step.

Aomine pulled his hand back and gave Akashi a half-hearted smile. “Heh. I guess I didn’t know my own strength.” 

“I take you are interested in this creature?” Red and yellow eyes shifted to the sleeping child.

“Just curious, who is he? And why is he naked?” The last question came out a little higher.

“A new arrival to my collection. His name is Kuroko and he’s the last of his kind. I guessed you can say I rescued the poor thing.” Akashi explained. That was all he was willing to indulge.

“Shouldn’t you be on your way? You already got your award.” Akashi added after. 

“Huh? Oh…” Aomine took one last look at the sleeping Kuroko. “Yeah I guess.”

With a shift of his boots, he walked out. The thought of Kuroko lingered.


	3. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular song was stuck in my head for a while so I was like 'why not, I'll incorporate it into this drabble' and see how it goes. Thank you for the kudos!

Before he knew it, he heard someone calling out to him. It was a soft note of fainted words but the recurring voice continued to echo in his ear.

“-ey, heeeey?”

Kuroko opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. He let out a yawn and saw the familiar man once again. 

Aomine waved, his eyes full of life along with that wide grin which bared his set of white teeth, became a cycle for Kuroko every time he woke up.

“Yo, what’s up?”

Kuroko stared at him as if Aomine expected him to do anything besides sleeping. He gave a long, strenuous look in reply.

“Eh, okay maybe that’s not the best thing to ask.” Aomine scratched his head and pondered. He settled himself down so he was at the same level as Kuroko. His legs crossed and both hands on his knees. “So…” He frowned as he rubbed his chin in thought while looking up at the ceiling for an answer.

Kuroko waited while watching the man’s expression full of hard thinking, but what caught his attention the most was something around Aomine’s neck. He shifted closer to the glass and eyed at it curiously. His head tilted to the side, trying to get a good look at it. 

The bounty hunter looked down. “What’s up?” He raised a brow and followed as to where Kuroko was staring. “Oh, do you like it?” He pointed at the headphones.

Kuroko nodded his head slightly, and placed a hand on the glass, making a gripping motion with them. It reminded him of some kind of jewelry.

“They’re called headphones,” Aomine explained as he took them off his neck and showed it to Kuroko. It was entirely blue though parts of it were scratched off with painted lightning bolts around the large ear pieces. “You can listen to any kind of music with them.” He then pointed at the simple black CD player resting on his side. “There’s a disc in here so when I turn it on and press play,” He pressed a button and put his headphones over his ears. “Music comes out of here, pretty cool huh?”

Kuroko looked at it surprisingly while his hand gripped into a small fist. He never seen anything like this.

Aomine smiled and paused the song. “Wanna give it a try?” He took off his headphones and turned the volume to the max. He sat up and looked around for something to get him to the top of the cage. With Akashi out for the day, at least Aomine wouldn’t get yelled at for doing something out of line.

He found a chair and settled it right on the glass. One foot and then another onto the seat, and with his height, he got up to the small hole on top where the air can seep in. Aomine forced himself up and sat next to the opening, and dangled the headphones downward with the CD player on his knees.

Kuroko picked it up and glanced at it curiously. His fingers brushed against the smooth, thunderbolt patterns and felt the insides of the rounded ear pieces. They felt soft with a bit of a plush to them which he liked very much.

“Put it on so it’s covering your ears.” Aomine said.

Kuroko hesitantly rested the item over his ears and Aomine played the song, but with the volume up on high, it startled the small boy. He tugged the headphone off and dropped them.

“Oh shit, sorry!” Aomine panicked and scrambled to lower the volume. “My fault...Ugh, damn it, try again?”

Kuroko gave a small pout but agreed with a nod. If his ears were going to get blasted again, he wasn’t going to be happy. He set the headphones over his ears, and heard a pleasant sound coming from them. The volume just right for Kuroko.

Aomine watched from above, a small smile surfaced on his face.

It used to be when I'd see a girl that I liked

I'd get out my book and write down her name

Ah, but when the, the grass got a little greener over on the other side

I'd just tear out that page…

The song was nice, much different from the music Kuroko was used to hearing though both each had their unique traits. He relaxed against the glass and listened on, paying attention to every word.

_I fooled around and fell in love_

_I fooled around and fell in love, since I met you baby…_

Aomine watched him get comfortable and the pleasant expression on Kuroko’s face brought a form of happiness in him. He let his legs dangled at the end of the cage, and mouthed the lyrics, knowing the song by heart. 

_Ah, but since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me_

_It's got a hold on me now_

_I can't let go of you baby_

Kuroko closed his eyes and let the music drown him fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Elvin Bishop - Fooled Around & Fell In Love


	4. Origami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Origami

Aomine sat in the same spot on top of the glass cage, fiddling with a small sheet of sky blue paper with a pile of multicolored sheets right by him. He folded one side and then the other, making sure it was even and the edges sharp as possible for the best result. Already a few paper cranes were down below while Kuroko inspected each one with great interest. Aomine told him if he pulled on the bird’s tail back and forth, its wings would imitate a flapping motion.

Light blue orbs widened with surprised as boy successfully made them moved. He did it to another colored bird and another. Suddenly a blue bird landed on top of Kuroko’s head. With a tilt of his head forward, the little bird fell onto his lap. This particular one was smaller than the others and he wondered if this little guy could fly. With a gentle touch at the end of the tail, he gave a small pull and its little wings went up. His mouth rounded to an ‘o’ and pulled again, while Aomine watched from above, seeing how he particularly liked Kuroko’s curiosity.

“The one you’re holding is a mini Tetsu.” 

And after finishing a bigger, darker blue crane, he let it fall into Kuroko’s hand. “And that’s me. We’re a matching pair, you-umm… like it?”

Kuroko held the two special ones in his hand and smiled. No one has given him a gift like this before. He was grateful and since Aomine was the one who made them, he would cherish them for a very long time. 

Aomine rubbed the back of his head, a bit embarrassed how Kuroko was so easily pleased. “I’m glad.”

Kuroko looked up, waiting for more of these paper birds. 

“Oh, did you know…” Aomine stated and Kuroko bent his head to the side curiously. “If you fold one thousand cranes, you’ll be granted a wish.”

A wish? 

Was that true?

“It’s some story I’ve heard when I was traveling.” He shrugged. “Don’t know anyone who attempted it though and even if they did, I haven’t heard about it but if it’s true,” Aomine looked at Kuroko with a bit of hope. “I would wish for your freedom.”

Freedom.

How long has it been since he heard that word? He’d forgotten all about it, he buried it so deep. His life in this cage, he learned to accept it and continued on without a fight. There was nothing for him out there if he was able to leave. His home and family were gone.

Kuroko looked at Aomine, touched by the bounty hunter’s wish but he couldn’t get him in trouble. No one has ever taken from Akashi without payment. There weren’t many people with that kind of money to even buy his valuable items. Kuroko appreciated the thought but he shook his head with a no. It wouldn’t do well for him and Aomine.

Freedom was a great price and Kuroko couldn’t ask him to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Just to let you know that the drabbles aren't in chronological order in case you were wondering, and feel free to give me some one word prompts.
> 
> This story isn't beta'd so any mistakes are done by me! If you want to help me, please let me know! You can visit my Tumblr (heartlessblu) for my story updates or just Knb stuff.


	5. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Meeting

“As a friend to another friend, I suggest you stop what you’re doing.” Akashi hinted at Kuroko’s cage before meeting Aomine’s wondering stare. It was always straight to the point. No unnecessary words were needed when it came to Akashi, not even a ‘how are you’ to start it off.

The two sat at a nearby table during the late night while the creatures slept. Akashi given them both a drink and poured another as Aomine took one quick gulp down. 

“I allowed you here because of our familiarity. We’ve known each other for a long time, and have not done each other wrong, am I right?” Akashi leaned back in his chair with a small smile.

Aomine shrugged. “Eh, I guess… so?”

“So,” Akashi added with greater emphasis. “If you continue whatever this thing you have between you and that boy, it won’t end well. You give him too much hope.”

“Tch,” Aomine folded his arms together with an irritated look written all over his face. “It’s not like it’s such a bad thing. He needs it.”

“I can see it in his eyes, he wants to leave this place.” A bit tiredly, Akashi brushed his fingers through his hair. “I will say this only once. I will not let you take him.”

And that was final.

“He shouldn’t even be in that cage in the first place! He should be out there where he belongs!” Aomine shouted, and Akashi silenced him with a hardened glare, enough to keep the man quiet so he may speak again.

“I mentioned before that he’s the last of his kind. What is there for him out there once he leaves this place? What can you give him? You’re a bounty hunter, it is a life unsuitable for Kuroko to live with.” Akashi frowned even further. “I’m assuming you have not thought this through if it went your way, Daiki.”

“You’re not giving him any crap by keeping him in that stupid thing! He deserves to be free!” The bounty hunter’s fist banged the table in frustration, knocking over his drink to the side while a stream of liquor splattered all over the floor.

Kuroko lifted his head from his sleep and heard the anger in Aomine’s voice. Worriedness hovered his entire face as he watched while he crept closer to the glass.

“Choose your next words carefully.” Akashi got up and called over a servant to clean up the mess. “I’ll be kind and give you a few days to say your goodbyes. Once it’s done, I won’t need your services any longer. You will leave and never come back here.”

“Hold on a second, you can’t just fucking pull that shit on me! Throwing me away like that when I did all your dirty work!” Aomine rose in front of Akashi. He was indeed much taller than him but the latter was not afraid as he continued to simply stare with a small grin while standing proudly without a flinch in his body.

“That’s all I have to say to you. You are dismissed.” Akashi turned and left. The servant came by as he quietly cleaned the mess.

Aomine scowled at the fleeting back of the collector, and mumbled curses as he too turned, and left bitterly angry and frustrated. He did not once responded or acknowledged Kuroko’s attempts at getting his attention.

The creature solemnly glanced at the back of the hunter while his hands slid down the glass, and watched Aomine disappeared into the night.

The heavy metal doors shut to a tight close, leaving Kuroko a pain of emptiness in his lonely cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for the kudos once again. Please look forward to more :). And send me some one word prompts/themes that you want to see and I'll do my best and write it. Visit my blog heartlessblu on Tumblr for more news. 
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Book

Aomine wasn’t a fan of books, in fact, he didn’t like to read much. It wasn’t because he was illiterate, it was mostly how irritated it was to read a never-ending words of text, or the fact that he was too lazy to even pick up a book, especially an instructor’s manual. With those long details explaining a process step by step, he would say ‘fuck this shit, I’ll figure it out myself’ and cue throwing the manual behind his back. It doesn’t end well for him though.

Surprisingly, he was given a book today. An elderly woman in ragged clothing walked down the street with an old worn basket. In it were several hardcover ones, mostly untitled but thick enough to wonder what adventures awaited the reader.

“Oh, young man…” The woman called to him as she stopped right in front. “Please take one, it’s free.” She said gently as she handed him a dark green book. “Books does wonders to a person and you, young man, are in need of one.”

Aomine raised a brow. “Sorry ma’am-” but the woman insisted with a slight push of the book into his chest.

“You’ll do well with this one. It’s a very good book. Highly detailed and quite the adventure! Fitting for such a handsome man like you.” The elder remained cheerful as she explained more about the book.

Aomine grumbled to himself and rubbed the back of his head, feeling aggravated as the woman’s explanations continued to fill his head. He didn’t want to cause a scene so he quickly snatched the book out of her hand. “Fine, I’ll read it! Just stop talking already…” He muttered and the woman graciously thanked him and said a goodbye before leaving.

“Seriously?” Aomine spun the book with a finger and shrugged. “Maybe Tetsu might like it.”

And here he was, standing in front of Kuroko’s cage with the book in hand.

“I really didn’t want it…” Aomine frowned and looked at Kuroko. “Wh-what’s with that face for?”

Kuroko gave him that ‘of course you didn’t want it’ look. He moved closer to the glass and pointed at the book.

“Heh, you got me.” Aomine replied casually and noticed Kuroko pointing at the hardcover. “What? You want it? Go ahead.” He was about to go on top of the cage and drop it down for him, but the sudden shake of blue hair caught his attention.

“Huh? Change your mind?”

Another no. Kuroko pointed at the book once more, then at Aomine, and then to the empty spot in front of him. The realization hit the man and he smacked his forehead.

“You want me to read it to you?” He said in disbelief.

Kuroko gave a definite nod and a gentle of smiles. He wrapped himself up with his fluffy, white blanket and waited with much interest.

“You can read it yourself, y’know?” Aomine tried but Kuroko knew in those dark blue eyes that he was running away. He gave a small pout and wouldn’t stop until Aomine relented. 

“That face won’t work on me, nope. You got it all wrong.” With a huff, the bounty hunter turned and crossed his arms like a stubborn child, but he couldn’t help but look back, seeing that same expression on Kuroko’s face.

No, he wasn’t going to agree to this. 

“Tetsu…”

It became a staring contest. If two were going to play this game then bring it on. 

Seconds passed felt forever as no one wanted to give up but the pout soon turned into a dejectedly look of a rejection.

And that is when Aomine gave in and read him the first chapter. “Let’s see, the tale of the Ice King of Callisto, and his three wives?! The hell is this shit? Tetsu, this is not going to end well!” He cried out as he recalled the elderly woman mentioning it being ‘highly detailed’. He even imagined her laughing cruelly at him.

The tanned man was ready to call it quits but Kuroko, with his innocent face and beautiful eyes staring intensively, persuaded him to continue. 

And so Aomine read the story, with passion as he voiced the king and mockingly the wives in success, and Kuroko, silently laughing how entertaining the story was, but most of all he enjoyed hearing the older man’s voice bringing the book to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Events in this story are not told in order, they are random moments in time.  
> *Work is unbetad, looking for someone to help me beta this  
> *Visit my Tumblr (heartlessblu) for more updates
> 
> Don't know what else to add but thanks for reading everyone!


	7. Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Money

Kuroko watched several old and newcomers leaving the place with suitcases of money in hand during the past week. He assumed the cases were filled with wads of cash considering the pleasant looks on the customers’ faces as they left the place. In truth, Kuroko didn’t understand money at all. Why was it necessary? He understood that carrying a lot of money equaled status, just like Akashi, but it wasn’t easy to get to that point, right? He knew it caused pain and sadness. Money turned to greed, and greed into war. People fought for money, and tried to obtain the level of satisfaction.

But many weren’t content with their lives. What did it mean to be happy though? Was money a necessity for it to all work out?

Till this day, money was a foreign concept to him.

The metal doors suddenly sprang open and Aomine walked in with a heavy brown bag over his shoulder. Kuroko looked at it interestedly as he walked by, wondering what could be in it. It looked heavy, maybe it was filled with rare artifacts or possibly a body? Now that was something Kuroko didn’t want to think about. 

“Yo Tetsu, be there in a minute.” The dark-skinned man waved before heading over to Akashi’s office. 

Kuroko gestured back with a smile and watched him retreat. No, he definitely didn’t want to imagine a dead body in that bag.

Ten minutes passed and Kuroko heard a loud cry coming from Akashi’s office. He lifted his head and saw the bounty hunter open the door with a fist raised in the air. “Yahoo! Finally, thanks man! Ugh-I mean-yeah, thank you very much...” He said and left quickly. The large bag already gone from his back.

Kuroko assumed Akashi gave Aomine that certain ‘look’. He always did when his clients acted in a non-professional manner. To be honest, it did frighten him a bit too. 

Aomine sauntered right over, his boots clacked one step at a time, to Kuroko with confidence. He bid another greeting. “I’m back.”

The boy nodded, feeling happy to have him as company once more. He enjoyed every visit from this man, it always made his days pleasant and comfortable. 

“I have a surprise for you actually. Sorry, it took me a while to get it. Pretty much explains why I was gone for some time. I should’ve told you before but… yeah.” Aomine explained, a bit ashamed. “Didn’t want to ruin it.”

Oh, he was worried. Kuroko felt touched actually and shook his head that it wasn’t a problem. Kuroko didn’t mind the wait really. As long as Aomine came back, that was all that mattered to him. And a surprise? Kuroko tilted his head curiously. 

“Yeah, I think you’ll like it.” Aomine gave an enthusiastic reply. He grabbed the ladder and climbed up the cage before opening the hole. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

Now he really wondered what it could be. Kuroko shut both eyes and waited. He felt something hard and cool dropped into his hands along with a long metal strand.

“Okay, you can open them now.” Aomine sprung off the cage and landed right in front. He sat down, looking a bit hesitant at Kuroko. “Do you like it?” He asked slowly.

Kuroko opened his eyes and gasped how beautiful it was. His vivid eyes lit up as he picked up the necklace, admiring the color and jewel. It was a simple silver chain with a rounded blue tourmaline attached to it. Certain jewels were impossible to find at this time of age. Even if the real ones were sold in markets, they were quite costly. The rarest and finest of high grades one were up for bid, starting with seven hundred and fifty million rooks*.

“Kinda found this gem hidden in the back of this place, Akashi said it was tour…ma…line? Ah, whatever, I thought it was pretty, okay? And it was better if you have it. I don’t really need it though I would’ve sold it for money but I think you’ll put it to good use than I can. I just did something for that guy and my reward was that... well first I saw it and I wanted it really badly but money…”

Aomine continued on with his explanation while Kuroko was in a quiet daze as he held it with such care. The beautiful light blue color shimmered in the light and his finger brushed against the smoothed sides. No one has ever given him such gift like this before. It was a kind gesture, he would keep it close to him. He held the necklace close to his heart and looked at Aomine, which Aomine stopped.

“Yeah?” He asked.

Kuroko mouthed the words a small ‘thank you’ and immediately the bigger man glowed with embarrassment, his face turned a bit of a watermelon color. “Eh, it’s no big deal.” He whispered after.

Such acts made Kuroko laugh deep inside, his shoulders shaking with amusement.

Aomine curled his lips and chuckled a bit. “So, umm I would put it on for you, but the stupid, shitty glass is in the way.” He flicked the pane with slight annoyance. “Yeah, so keep it. It sorta reminded me of your eyes...” He took a breather and continued, his face growing a darker shade of red. “Just by looking at them, it’s like I kinda-hmm, like I understand you somehow. There’s a lot I don’t know about but I know for sure your eyes are amazing.” He whispered at the very end.

The boy parted his lips with a surprise as he caught the last bit while his heart beat in quick tempos. He put the necklace on and saw how it settled nicely around his neck. Kuroko thanked him once more, his head bowed respectfully. Aomine was a kind man and each moment he spent with him, the more he liked him. He even learned today that money wasn’t important to the man, it was him obtaining happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Kuroko would have the ability to mouthed certain words such as 'thanks' or 'hello' for starters but to really have a conversation with him would require him to initiate 'something'. And that something is just a tiny idea I have but really keeping the info to myself for the time being until I have something settled.
> 
> *I just made up a currency so everyone in this universe uses 'rooks' when dealing with money. A tiny bit stems from HxH since their currency is Jenny's I believe and Rooks seems to struck me so quickly.
> 
> *Events in this story are not told in order, they are random moments in time  
> *Work is unbetad, looking for someone to help me beta this  
> *Visit my Tumblr (heartlessblu) for more updates
> 
> Sadly to say I'm not too happy with this chapter but whatever, I just wanted to post it before I do any more crazy editing on this! Enjoy.


	8. Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Friend

A new creature came in today, a special one who can morph into another human being. He can easily blend in with society and nobody would know who he truly was. He was quite the trickster and loved to play games with people. Though he was caught after he attempted to kill his very owner, Kasamatsu Yukio, the governor of Titan. Kise Ryouta, a mimic, was ordered to be sent to death.

Akashi found out about this Kise, and sent one of his men to buy him no matter what the cost. After a long talk, Kasamatsu finally agreed and not wanting to deal with the mimic anymore so he gladly offered with a high price for him. The amount of rooks didn’t bothered the servant and purchased Kise without a problem.

The servant, Reo, came in with a tall, glass cage where the mimic was held in, similar to the one Kuroko was in. Kise was highly amazed how big the place was and everything that Akashi had.

“Wow! And look at that animal, and that shiny thing! Oh, there’s also that shiny thing! Is that a tree?!” The mimic was ecstatic, maybe too excited as he pointed out every little thing. “Hey, you going to let me out anytime soon?” He knocked on the glass to get Reo’s attention but he didn’t respond, mostly kept quiet as he waited for Akashi. Kise frowned just a tiny bit and shifted into Reo, a complete replica of him. The face, hair, eyes, nose, and voice were one hundred percent true. 

“Going to talk to me now? Come on, handsome. Don’t you want to indulge me just a little bit?” Reo-Kise gave a wink and the original Reo, though not surprised Kise could do this, was slightly irritated. He refused to speak a word and saw Akashi coming toward them.

“Thank you for your hard work.” The collector said and glanced at the Reo-Kise in the cage. “Welcome to my home, Kise. I do hope you enjoy your stay here.”

While Akashi spoke with Kise, Kuroko couldn’t helped but be surprised at the newcomer. He never saw a mimic before, but clearly he understood who they were. 

“Put him next to Kuroko. I’m sure he’ll be pleased to have a new friend.” Akashi stated, giving a quick smile at Kuroko before returning to his work. Reo complied and settled the cage right next to the boy before leaving the premises. 

Once he left, Kuroko glanced at the blond haired man. He had a fair face with golden eyes to match his hair. Actually he was handsome, no doubt about that. With that smile on his face, he seemed to be a nice person.

“Looks like we’re going to be neighbors for a long time. The name’s Kise Ryouta. I’m a mimic and got in trouble with my previous owner. He didn’t like it when I tried to kill him.” He shrugged, not much giving a care about his actions. “Oh well, it can’t be helped. So, what’s your name?” 

Kise soon learned that Kuroko doesn’t speak, courtesy of Akashi, after Akashi heard such loud ramblings coming from him. Akashi also mentioned about a bounty hunter who has taking a liking to him and the mimic would soon meet him. 

Most the time, Kise spent talking with Kuroko, telling him his life in a carefree manner. He also amused Kuroko with his copying skills and turned himself into Akashi at first, mocking him with his high and mighty attitude, and into his previous owner, Kasamatsu. It became an acting of sorts and Kuroko got the idea of what their relationship was like. No doubt, Kuroko knew Kise was quite the character. The mimic then turned into Kuroko but what was off about him was the voice. Since he doesn’t have a record of the boy’s voice, he spoke normally which threw Kuroko off.

“Pretty weird, huh?” Kise laughed a little and transformed into another human being who Kuroko didn’t recognize, but the mimic did his part and told another story. 

It felt like hours for Kuroko as he listened attentively to each and every little thing. Kise had been around the galaxy, and sounded like he had a fun time. Before Kise told another one, the door opened and Aomine showed up.

As the bounty hunter walked over, his steps slowed as he raised an eyebrow, staring at the two replicas. “Hey Tet…su?” Aomine stopped and looked at the two Kurokos in the room. “Huh…?” Confusion written all over the man’s face as he starred at both of them. “What did Akashi do? Don’t tell me he went and fuck shit up-”

Kise laughed really hard and Aomine jumped from where he stood. “What the hell?!”

The mimic gave a grand smile and shifted back to his regular form. “You’re Aomine, right?”

“Okay, that’s not strange at all.” Aomine was weary of him and looked for Kuroko for support. “Hey Tetsu, whose this guy?”

“Oh, I was brought in today! I’m Kise Ryouta, it’s finally a pleasure to meet you. Akashi said you were Kurokocchi’s little visitor.” He took a long, hard look at him, his eyes roaming all over Aomine’s body as if uncovering a buried treasure. “Why aren’t you a handsome man? Kurokocchi is so lucky to have you.” Kise sighed and placed a hand over his heart. “How tragic though, you’ve fallen in love with someone you cannot have!”

“Oi,” Aomine marched right over to Kise’s cage. “You got something to say?” 

Kuroko shuddered at the dark tone of the mimic’s voice, but the words ‘in love’ seemed to cloud his very thoughts.

“Hmm? He told me about you especially your little visits with Kurokocchi, but don’t you think it’s pitiful?” Kise looked down on him, with a prideful attitude. “I think it would be best if I stay by Kurokocchi’s side. Maybe Akashi can give us a bigger cage.” Kise laughed a bit. “We beings should stick together while you humans go do human things.” 

“Oh yeah?” Aomine pulled out a gun and aimed right at Kise. “Why don’t I stick a bullet right through your head now? Humans have a knack for killing after all.” He grinned as a finger settle right on the trigger. 

“Good idea! I’m sure Kurokocchi would love to see that side of you. Don’t hesitate now, paint this cage full of red, I insist.” Kise said and chuckle soon after. His face beamed a smile at him and waited patiently.

A third voice entered. “Mimics are quite the fickle creatures and rotten to the core. Ryouta, stop your senseless talk or I will do it myself.” Akashi tapped the glass as he walked forward and Kise moved slightly back. He bitterly mumbled to himself and sat down with his back against them. “Take good care of them and they'll treat you like a king.” He shook his head with a tired sigh. “You shouldn’t let him anger you so, Daiki. He is what he is, they enjoy riling people up and deceit is in their nature.”

Aomine clicked his tongue with distaste and slipped the gun back in his holster. He gritted his teeth as he felt the blood rising in his body. “He’s an annoying shit. I would bash his head in if I get the chance.”

“Calm yourself,” Akashi placed a hand over the male’s shoulder. “I’ll put him someplace else. Would that remedy your state of mind?”

“Whatever, at least I don’t have to see that ugly mug of his.”

“And this ugly mug here will miss you too.” Kise replied back with a turn of his head, a small smile graced his complexion as he wore the face of Aomine. 

“Well fuck you too.” Aomine answered with a middle finger in the air.

Meanwhile, Kuroko focused his gaze on the bounty hunter and wondered if he was in love with him.

Was that even possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn’t be surprised if Akashi planned this from the very start and, Kise with his mixed personality, what even... Well that’s chapter 8! Until next time.
> 
> *Events in this story are not told in order, they are random moments in time  
> *Work is unbetad, looking for someone to help me beta this  
> *Visit my Tumblr (heartlessblu) for more updates


	9. Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Paper

“So I figured I get you a journal and some pens so you write stuff or draw.” Aomine dug into his pockets and pulled out many colored ones. “Oh, the lady wanted me to get the extra fancy ones too and I told her I didn’t want any. Like who needs fancy shit when you can have something that works just as fine?”

Kuroko agreed wholeheartedly and caught the journal along with the pens as Aomine dropped them into the cage. One pen accidentally landed on his head and the male hunter gave a quick sorry. He even asked him if he was okay and thankfully Kuroko will survive to see another day.

Akashi walked over with his hands behind his back and greeted them both with a nod. “It seems Ryouta has a message for you. He says that you’re an idiot and a lovesick puppy.” 

“Oh, really? Well…” Aomine got down from the cage and took a breath in. Without a warning, he yelled at the top of his lungs. “HE’S A PIECE OF SHIT WITH THAT PISS-COLORED HAIR FOR STARTERS!” Somewhere in the back of the room, he could hear the subtle laughing of the mimic.

Akashi’s steel gaze pieced through Aomine, leaving the tanned male frozen in place. “Wonderful, I’m sure he heard that quite well. Please don’t do that again.” He said without a doubt and continued onward, leaving the two by themselves. 

Aomine sighed lightly, thankfully not having to deal with Akashi again. “Sorry, Tetsu.” The hunter apologized when he saw Kuroko knit his brows together. “It just sort of happened…”

Kuroko opened to the first page of his journal and took a blue pen. He started to scribble something in it and Aomine curiously looked over. Once Kuroko was done, he turned it and show Aomine what he wrote. 

“Eh?” 

On the page were lines, almost forming shapes with dots around. The first character reminded him of the letter ‘I’ except the ends of each line were more curved, looking like an hourglass. Kuroko then drew a smiley face right after the word and he too smiled back at Aomine.

“Oh! It means happy?” 

Kuroko shook his head, though he continued to smile, holding back any means of laughter.

“Sorry, I don’t know this language, to be honest.” Aomine frowned. But an idea crossed his mind and called for Akashi’s help. He told Kuroko to give him a minute and went to look for the collector. Even though Akashi didn’t want to help him at first, but he decided he had to before Aomine pestered him some more.

“Of course I do.” Akashi said as he led him to his personal library in his office. “What kind of collector would I be if I didn’t have books on them?” Akashi grabbed a gray book from the top shelf. “Here’s one about Slyph language.” Before he handed it to Aomine, he warned. “This book will not leave this place so I expect you to return it in good condition when you’re done. If you lose it, it will cost you.”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it.” Aomine took it out of Akashi’s hand and went back to Kuroko, feeling accomplished. He even showed him the book and Kuroko gave an approval. It was a start.

“So Sylph, huh? That’s pretty cool, I imagined them to be all…” His hands moved in the air, trying to depict a picture but failed. “Airy? But you’re human really.”

Kuroko rolled his eyes. He focused on his writing as he wrote the same characters down and ended it with the same smiley face. With a turn of the journal, Aomine saw the same word.

“I got this. Let’s see…” He opened the textbook and looked up each character. When he finally pieced them together, he pouted at Kuroko. “I-idiot? Tetsu, what game you playing at?!”

Aomine saw him sticking out his tongue and he couldn’t help but find it really adorable, but he wasn’t going to tell Kuroko that. Kuroko poked his chin with his pen while in thought. He signaled Aomine to wait and began to write. Underneath the text, Kuroko drew a circle and a few lines. Kuroko showed it to him and pointed at the stick figure before pointing at him.

“Okay, so that’s me.” 

Kuroko nodded and drew the same thing except smaller. His face gotten a little red while doing so. Once Aomine saw the full picture, he noticed the smaller stick figure was holding hands with the taller one with something written underneath. With the help of the book, Aomine found the meaning behind it.

“O-oh.” His blue eyes widened once he understood what Kuroko meant. “Together.” That well-known cheerful grin of his appeared once more.

Kuroko hid his face behind his journal, covering the fact that his cheeks were flushed. 

“Hey, Tetsu?” Aomine bent down on one knee and placed his hand on the glass. “One day, we’ll travel the galaxy, it’ll be just you and me. You just wait and see.” He wordlessly promised he would free Kuroko from this place.

Kuroko lowered his journal and rested his hand flat against the glass, noticing how small his hand was compared to Aomine’s. If only he could feel the warmth of that hand on the other side, the glass was a little cold to begin with. The pounding ache in his heart returned once more so he laid his forehead against the glass, shuddering with every breath.

Aomine settled his head right on the glass. “Hey, it’s okay. Look at me, Tetsu.” He said gently and Kuroko lifted his head up. 

Their eyes met.

“Damn, your eyes are really beautiful.”

Immediately Kuroko slammed the journal where Aomine’s face was. 

“Gah!” The bounty hunter flinched back and asked for forgiveness many times, while explaining how Kuroko’s eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. How it reminded him of Earth and all of the summer days where the ocean basked in its radiance and the sky was never-ending, filled with dreams of a boy who wanted to see what was outside.

Kuroko gaped at him surprisingly and soon his demeanor softened when he opened his journal. He wrote something quickly with a smile gracing his face, and showed it to Aomine. With the help of the gray book, Aomine looked it up and found what he was looking for. 

He gave a cheer and continued. “Hell yeah, I’m pretty incredible alright. There’s no one else like me.” 

Aomine gave a thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make him into a Sylph, an air spirit, after I researched some various creatures that might fit Kuroko. Since he's an Aquarius thus an air sign so why not? I think it makes sense. And I like to think he finds humans to be most interesting since he lives up in the clouds and watches them from above. It's how he adopted a human form to begin with too… with lots of practice to maintain it I'm sure.
> 
> I also want to try bringing in other characters but we'll see.
> 
> Go ahead and send me one-word prompts, or anything you want me to write and I'll try.
> 
> *Events in this story are not told in order, they are random moments in time  
> *Work is unbetad, looking for someone to help me beta this  
> *Visit my Tumblr (heartlessblu) for more updates


	10. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Two

Probably the strangest he had seen so far, with the exception of Kise, was this overbearing tree in the middle of the room, planted in a large area of soil so its roots were firmly hugging as much of it as it could. Its leaves weren’t green but a mixture of purple, some light and some dark that reminded him of an eggplant. Its trunk was mostly wrapped in vines and some patches of black as if it was scarred with burns, along with a small clump of vines dangling in a large rectangular cage of water. What added to the strangeness was a mermaid, well merman to be exact, swimming in it. Akashi’s men recently hauled in some new catch and in the process of planning where to put them. They had them settled in the center for the time being.

The merman had silvery scales with a bit of a lilac tint to them as he swished his tail lazily from side to side. He had a mole underneath his eye and short black hair covering one side of his face. He played with the vines in the water, mostly making them sway back and forth like a pendulum. Sometimes the vines would curl around a finger if the merman left it lingered a second too long. A light laugh escaped his lips and he propped himself up, giving the trunk a good pat on the front.

“There, there. You’re fine.” The merman said, trying to comfort the old tree. “I know this place is different from what you’re used to but it’s something.” The large one shifted until a male face appeared while a pair of thin branches with spider-like fingers cradled the back of the merman’s head, along with tiny movements of miniature roots attaching itself to his neck.

Amethyst eyes looked deep into the merman’s and he rumbled lowly. 

“My dear friend, you are a bit clingy today.” The merman stroked an arm slowly. “Perhaps it’ll be easier to talk to you if you were in your other form?”

The tree slowly transformed as it adopted human features but he had more of his natural looked mixed in. His large body wore the same lumber texture with a deep brown and charcoal colored mixed. The vines wrapped around his neck like jewelry and slithered down to his torso, covering his entire chest like a tight blanket. His leaves acted as a cape which covered his back that looked of folded wings without feathers as they nestled on the floor.

“Is that better, Atsushi?” 

Atsushi shook his head, relieving the purple hair from covering his face. “Mmm…” His hand brushed the wet hair back behind the merman’s ear

“Ah, my kind savior…” The merman whispered and rested his head on the creature’s chest. His eyes closed while Atsushi wrapped himself around his friend.

“What’re you thinking about?” Aomine asked, waking Kuroko from his thoughts when he looked up from the Sylph textbook. He was studious as ever.

Kuroko turned his head and gave a slight shake, it was nothing really but he wondered about those two mysterious beings as his attention went to them. The way they looked at each other, comforting one another and how close they were. Their subtle touches and the adoration in the merman’s eyes was beautiful enough for Kuroko to notice. 

He looked at Aomine reading the Sylph book attentively, and pondered if such a thing was unobtainable between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter drabble this time and mostly playing around the whole Murasakibara and Himuro relationship, and the whole tree/merman happened so sudden and I went with it without looking back. Next chapter's theme will be Illness and the following chapter after that will be Kiss.
> 
> *Events in this story are not told in order, they are random moments in time  
> *Work is unbetad, looking for someone to help me beta this  
> *Visit my Tumblr (heartlessblu) for more updates


	11. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Sick

Aomine had been staying with Kuroko for most of the nights, even Akashi gotten tired of his small antics and sent him out to run ‘errands’ to keep the man on his feet, but they never last long since Aomine came back with success, and earned money in the long run. 

The sylph became worried and wrote in his journal to convey his feelings, but Aomine responded back with something along the lines of ‘I’m fine’ and ‘Don’t worry, just wanted to rest. There’s no better place than here’. He didn’t mind sleeping on a pillow against the glass and he had his jacket to keep him warm, it was better than sleeping on that ship of his. This continued for a while and what alerted Aomine was Kuroko’s coughs during the night as the latter tried to sleep. Immediately, the man became frantic because a cough to him meant closer to death. He recalled when the war broke out back on Earth and medicine became scarce. He tried to seek out as much supplies as he could to help his ill friend recover but without antibiotics, death was waiting at his door.

He didn’t want to go through that again.

Kuroko waved his hand a few times, telling Aomine he was fine. He mouthed a ‘thank you’ and pulled the soft cover over him.

“Alright but if it gets worse, you’re in good hands so you can count on me.” Aomine gave a smile and jested. “Can you sleep or should I read you a bedtime story?” 

The sylph pouted and buried himself in his blanket, leaving Aomine laughing to himself. “I know, I know, you’re not a kid. Good night, Tetsu.” A hand patted the glass pane and a finger traced the edge of Kuroko’s face.

There was a glint in the sylph’s eyes before he closed them, and the rest of the night went smoothly without a sound.

Eventually, the coughs became more evident and grew to a rougher sounding. Even Kuroko’s eyes watered and his face hinted to the color of red. He tried to control his breathing but it kept coming. Aomine wasn’t liking this one bit and had to alert Akashi about it, even though asking him from help was always a pain in the ass.

“I’m getting you help, Tetsu! Just hold on!” Aomine scrambled to his feet and ran. He didn’t know what was happening, Kuroko never showed any signs of sickness. Was it because staying too long in a cage can cause such a thing or maybe he was sick to begin with and now it was acting up? Fuck that, he shouldn’t even think about it. He had to take care of this now.

“Yo, Akashi!” Aomine pounded the door to Akashi’s office. The repeated bangs on metal even woke up the creatures in the room. The small groans and shouts of wanting him to shut up escaped the man’s ears. “Oi, wake up! There’s something wrong with Tetsu!”

The door opened with an irritated Akashi staring back at the loudmouth. “What’re you talking about? Do you have any idea how late it is? Go home.”

“There’s something wrong with him! You gotta check him out. He’s coughing a lot and sylphs don’t get sick, right? He could be dying for all we know. Please…” Aomine begged, trying to convince him. “I’ll give you fucking money if you want it or-”

Akashi held up his hand, halting Aomine from speaking. With a long and tired sighed, he gave in and decided to take a look at Kuroko. “I do not want your money. I will do it only because I do not want to hear your erratic behavior this late in the morning.” He walked out and went to see Kuroko.

The hunter let out an air of relief and followed Akashi. Once they were there, they saw him resting on the cool glass, his heated face nuzzled against it while his chest heaving in steady tempos. A sudden nasty cough struck Kuroko and he covered his mouth once again. His face looked pale while a bit of sweat covered his face.

“Get him out of there!” Aomine raised his voice, but Akashi shushed the man, wanting some silence as he gave some thought. He checked the controls on the cage and spotted a red Error on the screen. 

“Ah, I suspected this was the problem.” Akashi frowned and fiddled with the controls some more. “And this certain technology is not easy to find.”

“What’s the problem?” Aomine asked in a hurried fashion. 

Akashi explained once he inputted a few more commands. “The problem is the air filtration system. To put it simply, it’s broken really. Because sylphs are not meant to be grounded, the air we breathe is not up to standards for them. Irritants in the air aren’t that harmful to us but to someone like him, it’s like poison. He’s unable to cleanse the air himself so if you weren’t here today, he would’ve been dead the next day.”

“Damn it, then we quickly replace it with a working one before it kills him!” Aomine continued on, while the growing frustration became apparent on his face. Thankfully Kuroko wasn’t going to die, not on his watch.

“True and please stop yelling or I won’t do anything.” And that shut the man up. “We’ll take him out and get a replacement since I have a spare one in the basement. But first…” The collector took out a gun and pointed at the man, his face was calm as he stared at Aomine. The hunter should’ve seen this coming, Akashi wouldn’t make it so easy. 

“It’s simple. You’ll help me get him out and if you try to do anything, you’re a dead man to me despite our relationship. Do we have an understanding?”

“Wow, and I thought we had something between us. Where did we go wrong?” Aomine shrugged and shook his head disapprovingly. In response, Akashi fired a shot near the man’s feet.

Aomine jumped back and scoffed, his eyebrows furrowed while his hands gripped into a tight fist. “Fuckin’ hell! The fuck is wrong with-Alright, alright! I got it!” He quickly yelled as Akashi was about to fire another shot. He truly hated the man but at least, he could be with Kuroko for a small moment, enough to cherish every second of it.

“Then go ahead. I already opened it for you.” Akashi motioned to the cage with his gun and Aomine did as he was told. He’d seen how the cage was put together plenty of times so he managed to open it once he felt a glass pane loosen. One side was gently put to the floor and allowed him to step inside. He picked the coughing Kuroko in his arms and covered him in his blanket.

“Hey, you’ll be fine. Just hold on for a little longer, alright?” Aomine said reassuringly. He got out of the cage and stood where Akashi wanted him.

A voice rang out to them. “Sir! Is everything alright? I heard a loud ruckus and you weren’t in your office.” Reo came into view as he ran up to him. He didn’t even comment on him pointing a gun at Aomine. 

“Everything is fine, the cage needs some tending so grab the new one from the basement.” Akashi ordered as he kept his sight on the two. 

“Right away, sir.” Reo nodded and left with haste.

Aomine remained quiet as he rubbed Kuroko’s back, trying to sooth him in some form while the coughing continued. He winced as he couldn’t do nothing but to watch him go through with it. It was unsettling and to think sylphs were fragile to begin with. What chances would he have to keep Kuroko safe? As if he had the technology like Akashi to keep him alive, that would’ve been helpful. A sudden shaky hand grasped Aomine’s, adding a small pressure to the hold as his small fingers entangled with larger ones.

The touch startled him from his distressing mind. “Tetsu?” He asked in stupor and returned with a small squeeze of his hand.

A strain of a smile graced Kuroko’s lips and Aomine kept the smaller closer to him, while he buried himself in the deep, messy locks of baby blue. He wanted to run away and take Kuroko with him but he couldn’t risk Akashi shooting them. If he were to pull out his gun now, it would be too late for the both of them.

How troublesome.

“He’ll be your downfall one day, Daiki. And when that happens, I’ll be there to see it.” 

Aomine refused to say anything further.

Reo rolled in the new cage and set it up after removing the old one. He checked the controls and made sure the system was working at full capacity. 

“It’s ready, sir.” Reo stated.

“Thank you. You may put him in.” Akashi said to Aomine as the gun remained in his grip while following the hunter’s every step.

“Heh.” Aomine didn’t want to let Kuroko go. Let him be in his arms forever but such beauty wasn’t meant for him, not right now at least. Before he placed him down, he gave a chaste kiss on the sylph’s forehead, not giving a damn if Akashi saw. “I’m sorry.” He whispered and stared into Kuroko’s eyes, pondering what he was thinking but the happiness in them was all he needed to know. He left the cage, the lingering feeling of Kuroko’s warmth was still familiar in his arms. 

With a green light on the panel, the system filtered the air, leaving Kuroko feeling better and alive, the color returned back to his face. His coughing stopped, as if this entire event didn’t happened at all. He was okay and that was the only thing that mattered to Aomine. 

“Good night, Daiki.” Akashi lowered the gun and with a slight nod of his head, walking away while Aomine watched him leave, and wondered if one day, if his life were to end, he hoped Kuroko leaved this prison for good without looking back, and that was something worth sacrificing for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi isn't supposed to be a bad guy, I swear… and look, more complications! The next theme is Kiss since an non on FF requested it to see it written so we'll just have to see. Feel free to send me some one word prompts or something you're curious about and I'll try to write it!
> 
> *Events in this story are not told in order  
> *Work is unbetad, looking for someone to help me  
> *Visit my Tumblr (heartlessblu) for more updates


	12. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Kiss
> 
> This piece is related to Chapter 5 and Aomine can read Sylph language now, good job! This chapter is also for the anon who requested this theme, I hope you enjoy. The next theme is Rainbow so look forward to that!

“He spoils you, you know? Showering you with gifts because that’s all he can do, it’s enough for him to see you happy.” Akashi shook his head with disappointment. “It pains me to say this, but it would be best if you tell him. Do you understand? This cannot go on any further, it won’t end well for you.” Akashi bent his knees to Kuroko’s level, expressing concern as Kuroko studied the man’s eyes, seeing how serious he was about the matter.

Kuroko curled his lips, looking downwards as his hands hardened into a firm grip on his legs. He understood Akashi clearly and knew what Aomine wanted, but Kuroko couldn’t leave with him even if he tried. Maybe everything will go back to the way it was once Aomine departed. 

With one look to the side, he saw the small gifts huddled in a small area and he knew it was going to be a tough conversation.

Would he even forget him after all the time they spent together too?

Kuroko turned to Akashi, giving a hint of a nod as a suitable answer.

Akashi sincerely smiled and got up. “Good. It’ll be easier on both of you.” With that, he left Kuroko’s sights to attend his duties.

Such unpleasant feelings distracted Kuroko and he settled himself back against the glass, hugging himself tightly. Tears started to build up until he couldn’t hold them back anymore, and allowed the wet drops roll down his face. 

He cried silently to himself. 

Hours passed until night hit, Kuroko fell asleep from his sobbing, dreaming of a world where he and Aomine can be together. Maybe they'll go somewhere far, a world similar to Earth where vast green lands extended wide with the calming ocean hugging the shores. A place untouched by humans and the air pure for him to breathe.

Yes, he would like that very much.

The sudden tapping of the glass stirred Kuroko awake and instantly he turned, knowing immediately who was there. 

“Whoa! A bit happy to see me, huh?” Aomine grinned.

The sylph replied with a painful smile. He had to bring it up, come on. Write. Write. Write.

“What’s the matter? Is something wrong?” The hunter asked as he took a seat on the floor and asked with care. “You can tell me anything, y’know? I’m right here, I won’t tell a soul.”

Kuroko’s eyes softened for a moment, he always loved those qualities about Aomine, how he was always willing to take the time to understand him and that patience of his was endless. His tone remained gentle as he spoke to him with words that spun many tales of his life. Kuroko wouldn’t mind hearing it all over again.

He swallowed and prayed Aomine would understand him. He lifted his journal and started to write in it while the taller man waited though his face sprouted curiosity, watching the movements of Kuroko’s hand. 

It took longer for Kuroko to finish what he wanted to convey since the paper was filled with a bunch of crossed out words and replaced with new thoughts with his messy handwriting, but Kuroko tried his very hardest to express his feelings. One by one, the words covered the entire page.

Once he was done, Kuroko hesitantly turned the journal over for Aomine to read.

_‘I hope you’ll understand what I’m trying to say so please don’t be angry, Aomine-kun. You're the kindest human I’ve grown to know. I'll treasure every moment we spent together because being with you made me very happy, but I think it would be best if you stop this. I know this is not something you want to read but please don’t come here anymore. You’re hurting yourself when see me, knowing that I can’t leave this place. There is nothing for you here-’_

A sudden loud thump on the glass made Kuroko dropped his journal. He noticed how Aomine’s fist was raised against it.

“The hell you writing shit like that for?” Aomine responded with a painful look, but he didn’t raise his voice at Kuroko. “Did…” His fist slid down the glass, creating a slight streak sound. “Did that bastard tell you to do this?”

Kuroko looked away from Aomine's depressed gaze while he tried to keep himself from falling apart. He wrapped his arms around his chest, giving any form of consolation that everything will be okay but he was wrong. He should've stopped but he didn't. 

He messed up. 

“Hey, look at me, Tetsu.” The taller man’s voice sounded calm like a tender caress of a summer wind. Kuroko looked up from his arms and frowned. “There we go.” Aomine leaned forward until the surface of the cage was a few inches apart from his face.

Nervousness pooled into Kuroko’s stomach as he felt unsure what Aomine was going to say to him.

“Maybe I should’ve told you from the very start.” That light hearted attitude of Aomine came back. He scratched the corner of his face, figuring out what to say next while his eyes looked downwards to the side before gazing back at Kuroko. “When I first saw you, you looked quite lonely.”

Lonely? Kuroko tilted his head. Did he really?

“Yeah, like I’m sure you looked peaceful and all but I wanted to cheer you up somehow. I thought it wouldn’t hurt to have a friend because I’m pretty sure it’s damn boring here, and rotting away in this stink hole would be really shitty.” Aomine let out a dry chuckle and continued. “Compared to the others, you seemed different so I wanted to try.” 

The tiny tingles grew in Kuroko’s chest as he listened. 

“I really like…” Aomine rubbed the back of his head and struggled to keep a smile on his face because he looked as if he was having a difficult time. “Us being friends and I started to realized that you mean a lot to me. And I mean a whole lot…” Aomine used his hands to signify a gigantic circle. “It’s actually bigger than this but you get what I mean!”

It was a funny way of showing it, but Kuroko didn’t mind it one bit.

“Spending time with you was worth it from start to end, and I have no regrets about it. You deserve better, and that’s when I decided I want to get you out of this place, show you what’s out there. I want to give you happiness and I mean it when I say it.” Aomine’s voice became low and he gripped his own shirt where his heart was. “Tetsu, please don’t turn me away. I would give up my life for you to set you free.”

And with that, Aomine pressed his lips against the glass and kissed where Kuroko’s lips would be. Kuroko’s eyes widened and he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Tears began to fall while his lips quivered, unable to understand why Aomine would go such lengths for him. The sylph scrambled to get his journal, but he stopped as he heard Aomine spoke once more.

“I love you.” 

Kuroko buried into his hands, hiding the tears marring his face while his entire body racked with shudders. He could feel his heart beating fast against his chest as he wondered if this how love was supposed to feel.

“Man, Tetsu… I’m sorry. I will always though. Nothing will change how I feel. To be here with you is more than enough to keep this fool going.” Aomine closed his eyes and sighed with relief while Kuroko looked up from his hands, seeing the truth gracing the man’s face.

Kuroko’s own fingers traced the outline of the hunter’s face against the glass, adoring every small trait with small movements from the shell of his ear to the curve of his chin. Kuroko wanted to hold him and tell him that he does feel the same as well.  
With a repeated tap, Kuroko got Aomine’s attention and moved his lips to form a silent ‘I love you’ before closing his eyes. He leaned forward and gently placed his lips against the glass, mimicking Aomine’s previous action. Kuroko seen how humans kissed with their loved ones so he did his best even with the glass in the way. He soon felt a tiny area of warmth building up and he opened his eyes to see Aomine kissing back.

Time seemed to slow between the two. 

This was the mark of their beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Events in this story are not told in order, they are random moments in time  
> *unbeta work  
> *Visit my Tumblr (heartlessblu) for more updates


	13. Rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Rainbow
> 
> Chapter dedicated to kimi_nyan who requested this one-word prompt, hope you like it! Next theme is 'Loyalty', also requested by kimi_nyan.
> 
> Feel free to give me one word prompts.

“Say, if you had to pick something you miss, what would it be?” 

Kuroko thought about it and wrote his reply in his journal. Aomine glanced at the writing and didn’t recognize the particular word so with his dictionary at hand, he looked it up and understood the term immediately. 

“Oh, a rainbow?”

Kuroko nodded and started a sketch of a rainbow with color pencils, a kind gift from the bounty hunter himself. Aomine always liked it when he watched Kuroko putting his gifts to good use. 

He stared at the sylph’s coloring, thinking quietly to himself.

A shame really, since this rocky moon they were on wasn’t known for its sunny days and a chance of rain. Normally the sky was cloudy, blocking the sun’s rays which intended to make any man’s days a bit moot. How fitting it was to have Akashi’s collections situated in such a place.

“Sorry, Tetsu…” Aomine frowned, knowing he couldn’t show him one if he tried. There were pictures in textbooks but it wasn’t the real thing. If anything, he would grab Kuroko, put him on his ship, and fly to some planet or moon with the right conditions. Problem solved. “I’d take this cage and you with me so we can go rainbow hunting. I’ll just ram my ship into this place and bam! Problem solved.”

Kuroko paused and stared. Aomine turned his head side to side and laughed. “Okay, I’m not THAT crazy!”

The sylph lowered his eyes to his book and wrote something down. By the time Aomine read it, he chuckled.

‘Aomine-kun is ridiculous.’

“It happens when you’re stuck with me. You get all my ridiculousness.” 

‘You are correct.’

The tanned man hummed and stuck his hands in his coat pockets while pondering what he can do to solve this situation. The word ‘rainbow’ echoed in his mind, hoping some idea would pop up.

The sylph curiously looked at Aomine, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

“Ah hah!” Aomine sprung an idea and snapped his finger in success. “Yeah, so I’ll be right back. Just wait and see because I have this cool idea, alright? It’s going to be great.”

Kuroko responded with the word ‘cool’ and the hunter’s face lit up.

\---

In fact, it took Aomine pass midnight to get everything he needed. He came inside with a bunch of small, brown bags behind his back and treaded carefully so he wouldn’t make noises since everyone was asleep. 

He found Kuroko waiting for him, in fact, Kuroko didn’t look tired at all.

“Thought you’d be sleeping by now?” 

Kuroko shook his head and sat there patiently while eyeing at the bags Aomine carried.

“Couldn’t wait to see what I got? Well, you’re in for a surprise.” He made his way up the cage, easily lugging the bags with him once he reached the top. He loosened the strings on one of them and with a toothy grin on his face, Aomine spoke.

“I hope you’re ready.”

With a gentle shake, he poured the contents into the small opening of the tank, red petals swayed back and forth as they fell. With one bag down, he poured another with the oranges, yellows, greens, and finished the last batch of flower petals with violet. 

Light blue orbs stared at the mix of colors raining above the sylph as the cage light gave a soft glow to the falling petals. Kuroko raised a hand in the air, the smooth and feather-like caresses of the petals brushed against his fingertips. 

“You like it?”

But Kuroko didn’t reply, still distracted by the rainbow.

It was fine, Aomine didn’t mind. He also decided to keep quiet about how he obtained the flower petals in the first place. It wasn’t important, not like he had to spend a ton of money to get them or anything close to that matter. 

Picking them out was the challenging part.

\---

The next morning, Akashi found a sleeping Aomine and Kuroko’s cage filled with colorful petals inside and out of the cage. With a wonderful wake-up call from the collector, he forced Aomine to pick up every single flower petal as punishment while scolding him why it wasn’t a good idea to bring them in the first place. 

It didn’t stop Kuroko from enjoying every single cusses Aomine spouted out.

And Aomine didn’t care. He granted Kuroko’s wish after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Events in this story are not told in order, they are random moments in time  
> *unbeta work  
> *Visit my Tumblr (heartlessblu) for more updates


	14. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Loyalty
> 
> For kimi_nyan.
> 
> Requests are done for now unless you guys feel like giving me more~ I don't mind. I already have an idea for the next chapter. Also going to be in Chicago this Sunday so when I get the chance, I'll continue writing so expect slow updates for the time being. Thank you everyone for the alerts and reviews, you're all too kind!

‘Are you and Akashi-san good friends?’ Kuroko asked in his written journal and showed it to Aomine.

Aomine shook his head. “Nah. Our relationship is strictly business even though that guy thinks we’re friends.” He air quoted on the word ‘friends’ and continued. “We’ve known each other for a long time though, but that’s it really. If anything, he can call it quits and there goes that.” And say goodbye to his source of income, well seventy percent of it. 

‘But you two trust each other?’

“Tch, well he does hold up his end of the deal, but you’d be smart to keep your guard up around him. He can break a deal without a sweat and you won’t walk out of here alive, or if you fucked it up, then you’re dead too. I’ve seen it happened. It ain’t pretty I’ll tell you that.” Aomine explained as he fiddled with the buttons of his jacket while sitting next to Kuroko’s cage. “Good thing you weren’t here when it went down too.” He added quietly to himself.

‘How did you two meet?’

“Huh? You seem to be asking a lot of questions tonight, Tetsu.”

‘I am curious about Aomine-kun’s life after all.’ Kuroko added a smile.

A light laugh. “Alright, it’s nothing special though, but I’ll indulge ya.”

Aomine situated himself comfortably and started how he was an orphan back on Earth, before it became a land of desolation and death. There were others like him who were shipped to Mars, where it held an orphanage. Mars, at that time, was slowly growing in population, to Earth survivors it became a second home to them. Aomine hated it. He didn’t get along with the kids, but there was always Sister Marie who was very kind to him, but he didn’t want to stay. He wanted to be free.

So one day, he ran away. The orphanage wasn’t his home and he thought he would make his own path, and do whatever he wanted. 

He ended up living in the streets and became a thief to survive. With no money, he stole food from vendors and ran as far as his legs can carry while the owners chased him down. Living alone meant learning to defend yourself and never stay in one area for too long because who knows who will find you.

On one particular night, it changed what Aomine wanted in life. He spotted an open window and peeked through to find a TV playing a bounty hunter program. A lady informed the viewers the bounties that were up for grabs. It showed their pictures along with the crimes they committed and below them, in bright yellow lights, the amount of rooks they were worth.

The thirteen year old boy back then knew he had to do it, become a bounty hunter and that was it. It wasn’t easy at first but after making money, he stuck with it. What else can he do? He had no interest in anything else. Besides, who doesn’t want to travel around the solar system?

“I met Akashi when he put up a bounty for this one particular being called Lamia. And I swear, she eats children and devoured them like nothing...” Aomine shuddered at the horrible feeling as he remembered seeing it happening in front of his eyes. “It wasn’t something I want to see again.”

Kuroko looked terrified.

“Crazy, I know. Akashi wanted it alive so I hunted her down, knocked her out, and brought her to him. Akashi liked what I did so I guess it was a start of our deal. He would request my help and if I get the job done, he’ll pay me. Oh, and that Lamia is in here somewhere. If you ever see a woman with wild pink hair and serpent-like body with a huge rack, that’s her.”

‘Huge rack?’

“Yeah, like big boobs and all?”

Kuroko made an ‘o’ in understanding while giving Aomine a skeptical look.

“It’s not like that! Just respecting them, that’s all!” But Kuroko frowned just a tad bit to make Aomine feel bad. “Gah! I love you though. Boobs won’t change how I feel, no matter the size.” 

Aomine spoke with honesty though he could’ve said it one hundred percent better.

Kuroko rolled his eyes and let out a puff of air as he rested his chin on his hand, while smiling as he mouthed those words ‘I love you too’ to him. The dark bluenette awed in response.

The story continued as Aomine added more short stories of other hunts he had done, some good ones and others not so great. After finishing up some small details, Kuroko added another statement in his journal.

‘It sounds like Aomine-kun and Akashi-san are bounded by loyalty.’

Aomine raised a brow and smirked. “Heh, if there’s anyone I’d be loyal to, it’d be you, Tetsu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I saw a picture of Lamia, I immediately thought Momoi being the perfect fit :'). Such grace as she strangles a child with her body. Hide yo kids.
> 
> *unbeta work  
> *Visit my Tumblr (heartlessblu) for more updates


	15. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update. After coming back from Chicago, I took a break from updating and life kept me busy. Pretty much wrote my rambles on Tumblr to keep me going and that was it for my writing part. I wish this chapter was more but that's all I can dish out at the moment.
> 
> And I've been longing to address how yes, this story is influenced by Cowboy Bebop (since someone mentioned about it) when I was writing the previous chapters. I was watching it at that time and really enjoyed it hence you can sense the CB feel.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter anyways. Reviews are always appreciated! Feel free to send me some prompts and what not.

Aomine laid there panting on the floor with sweat covering his entire face and blood tainting his white tee. His face bruised and the growing pain on his sides became apparent when he tried to move over to get up. He saved what energy he had left and eyed at the man he defeated with a small victory grin. 

The green-haired male let out a tired breath and adjusted his glasses. He wiped the dirt and sweat off his face with the hem of his sleeve and put on his coat. He simply glared at Aomine before turning away, leaving a final glance at Kuroko.

The sylph watched him retreat before he looked at Aomine, worried about his state of being. He tapped the glass repeatedly to get his attention and the hunter knew as he waved his hand in the air. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about me. I’m just a lil’ tired but alive.” He smiled. “I did pretty well, I think?”

A simple nod from Kuroko sufficed but Aomine apologized for making him worried and promised he won’t do something stupid like that again. It gave Kuroko a form of comfort at least.

A fight went down between Aomine and Midorima, the prestigious son of Shuutoku, a well-known distributor of medical supplies. He came to visit Akashi with some dealings and soon discovered Kuroko and asked what he was. Akashi explained to him about this rare creature which sparked the owner’s interest, and Aomine knew he had to do something.

Aomine immediately gripped the man’s shoulder and told him to back off. He didn’t care who Midorima was and where he came from. Someone buying Kuroko was unheard of, especially when he was the one who promised Kuroko that they’ll be together no matter what.

The green haired male didn’t agree, considering how he had enough money to buy the creature right off the bat. 

“Maybe you should’ve acted quickly before waiting for someone to take him away, nanodayo.” 

“Fuck you.” Aomine replied harshly. A sudden idea came to mind and he uggested a bet with Midorima. It was simple. The two will fight until one gives up. Whoever wins will keep Kuroko. Aomine was confident in his abilities and seeing how Midorima looked like he couldn’t pack a punch, he knew he had it in the bag.

He was wrong.

Midorima was skilled in martial arts and Aomine knew he had the disadvantage but he fought his hardest, landing punches and kicks while Midorima retaliated, dodging and blocking the bounty hunter’s attacks with every evasive step.

The fight lasted longer than it should and Aomine wouldn’t give up. Even Kuroko could see it in the man’s eyes, and he wanted to stop the fight. Nothing he did deterred Aomine from his goal.

No matter how many times Aomine got beaten up, Midorima could never get him to admit defeat and that irritated the male greatly. 

With a final blow, Aomine fell but it didn’t wipe the grin off his face once his back met the cold floor. He spit some blood out and stared at Midorima who stared right back at him. 

“You’re a difficult one, I’ll admit that. Why do you fight so hard for him?” Midorima asked as he looked at Kuroko, trying to understand what made him special.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Aomine spoke with every shaky breath. “I’m not letting you take Tetsu, that’s all. Not while I still live and breathe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's totally love.
> 
> *unbeta work  
> *Visit my Tumblr (heartlessblu) for more updates


	16. Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows the previous one and I knew I should’ve put more effort in the last chapter :/. I originally wanted to bring Takao too but I guess I completely forgot about it or something. I’m sorry.

There was one peculiar cage Kuroko was curious about, mostly because it was a large bird cage shaped as a dome with black bars attached from the very top down to the base area where a quiet creature sat. His silver blue-like eyes stared into the distance though one eye had no pupil and a human arm and a hazelnut colored wing settled on his legs bent close to his feathery chest. His talon scratched the floor in a lazy manner, creating long lines with no purpose.

Sometimes Kuroko would wave at him, try to get his attention because he looked sad and it worried him, despite the fact he doesn’t know anything about the bird.

Akashi came to him after sensing Kuroko’s curiosity and explained. His name was Takao, a strix though in his case, Takao was half human, half bird. Strix was known for its long golden beaks, able to rip apart human flesh with ease and what frightened Kuroko the most was their ability to suck blood of infants but he shouldn’t fret about that small detail. With his human genes, Takao adopted a regular face instead of the strix’s characteristics.

“You shouldn’t waste your time worrying about him.” Akashi stated.

But it still didn’t stop Kuroko from getting Takao’s attention.

The next day, Aomine stopped by with a new journal for him to have. Kuroko thanked him once again as he always looked forward to his little gifts. 

‘Do you know anything about that strix over there?’ The sylph questioned on paper.

“Hmm?” Aomine turned his head and shrugged his shoulders, seeing the bird creature sitting there. “Beats me. Don’t know much about them, probably Akashi knows but I wouldn’t waste my time.”

‘I tried to get his attention before but he’s not responsive.’ He frowned. ‘Do you think he’s feeling okay? He doesn’t seem to be sick.’

“He looks like he’s spacing out? Probably in his own little world. I wouldn’t blame him though, probably wants to stretch his wings instead of being cooped up in there. I’m sure it’s pretty boring.”

‘That could be.’ Kuroko slightly nodded and shifted until his side rested on the glass. He silently hoped for the creature to feel better soon.

The very next day, a visitor walked and immediately Aomine stood up with a slightly pissed off face but he held his hand up to prevent the blue haired male from lashing out or starting a fist fight.

“I’m not here for him.” Midorima stated and walked forward to Takao’s cage, ignoring any further discussions with the bounty hunter. Aomine lifted a brow but sighed with relief while Kuroko watched the green haired character with interest.

Midorima stood in front of the cage and waited with patience. The strix looked up from his resting position and his eyes widened at the mere visitor. His once silent demeanor became a more energetic one which surprised both Kuroko and Aomine.

“Oh man, you-you,” Takao held his laughter behind his wing but his shoulders were shaking. Midorima stared unsurely and shifted his stature a bit. “You look like a carrot! Has anyone told you that?” He started to laugh as Midorima hardened his gaze and inspected the creature as if he had two heads.

“Excuse me?”

“Seriously,” Takao got up, his sharp talons scratching the surface of the café, and gave a good long look at Midorima. “Yeah, it’s fall season and all and the coat is in style but your hair really completes the carrot look. If anything, you might turn me into a vegetarian!” He cackled but Midorima didn’t find it amusing. “Get it?” 

“Akashi said I would be interested in something different but this is not how I imagined it.” He leaned closer while eyes concentrated deeply into Takao’s own. “What sets you apart from the rest, Takao Kazunari?”

The laughing stopped. “Are-are you trying to buy me?” The bird creature asked in disbelief and scoffed. “Thanks but no thanks, I’m completely fine here.” He turned around to avoid the man’s uncomfortable stare.

“Are you really? I was informed how quiet you are and now you have quite the energy to talk back.” Midorima continued but Takao cut him off immediately.

“Go away, you don’t know shit about me. Go find some pet to keep you entertained, not me.” His wing pointed straight at the exit door.

“I’m not going to leave.”

“You’re wasting your time.”

“I’m not looking for a pet.”

Takao rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“It’s…” Midorima curled his lips together. “Because today’s lucky item is a bird. It wasn’t specific as to what kind but I believe you are the one I’m looking for. I’m not leaving until we reach an agreement.”

“So YOU ARE looking for a pet.” Takao hissed in dissatisfaction and sat straight up until his face touched the bars of the cage. “No.” His teeth seething as he made it clear once again. “No and that’s final.”

The taller male pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. “I will come back later.” He checked the time on his pocket watch and gave a final nod to Takao before turning to leave. Takao watched in confusion as the man retreated, expecting more of a fight from him but he got nothing. His mood soon turned sour and he went back to the same position, creating scratching marks once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason for everything.
> 
> *unbeta work  
> *visit my Tumblr (heartlessblu) for more updates


	17. Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these past few weeks, my grandpa is in the hospital and his health isn't doing too well. I don't know what's going to happen to him to be honest because he hasn't open his eyes, he can only hear and move his hands (so this chapter is crap I think). This is probably my last 'drabble' writing before I take this story to Part 2. It'll be a much longer chapter (I hope) and speed things along. Thanks everyone for the support, they mean a lot.
> 
> I also wish I can write a new story which 'A Small Distraction' is based on (after rewriting that one-shot and all). I did some brainstorming but don't know if I'll ever attempt it. Major sighs.
> 
> I just want hugs.

It was late. To be exact, it was 4:36 a.m. when he arrived at Akashi’s place. Aomine opened the door quietly without making a sound and stumbled in while his hands held onto the metal surface to keep his body upright. He walked forward to his favorite destination, carefully making sure he doesn’t trip over himself while feeling the effects of the alcohol circulating in his system.

How he managed to park his ship without getting a ticket was a miracle. To be honest, he felt proud of himself because no one in this galaxy can park a ship better than him.

The place was filled with the silence of the sleeping creatures in their cages and it seemed the owner already went to bed. Aomine was thankful for that at least because he sure didn’t want to handle Akashi in such a state. When he reached the cage, he tapped the glass and within seconds Kuroko stirred with a surprise look on his face once he spotted Aomine. He rubbed his eyes and sat up with the blanket around his shoulders.

“Hi,” Aomine whispered as he rested his forehead on the glass. “Sorry to wake you. Didn’t mean to be late, had shit to do but I’m finally here.” The sudden dizziness hit him. He let out a small groan and slumped to the floor while his face nuzzling into the glass, feeling the cool surface against his skin. A pleasing sigh escaped his lips before he spoke again.

“I missed you today, thought about you a lot actually.” He took a swig of the bottle and settled it down next to him. “Wished you were there…” He whispered the latter while dark blue eyed the perfect ones.

Kuroko smiled slightly, staring at the bottle and wrote in his journal. 

‘I missed you too. It’s quiet when you’re not here.’ On the next line, he added. ‘How are you?’

Aomine squinted at the words and beamed with a smile. “Better since you’re here.”

A small grin appeared on the sylph’s face. ‘I’m glad. You should sleep, Aomine-kun. It is very late and a young man such as you should be resting at this time.’ Kuroko wrote with a growing concern.

“Mmm, but don’t wanna.” Aomine answered childishly. “But maybe…” He let out a yawn and positioned himself until he rested his head against the glass and curled up with his long jacket as a comforter. He missed the small smirk on the sylph’s face.

“Hey, come here for a second.” The hunter softly said.

Kuroko moved closer and leaned forward with his arms crossed underneath his chin and his eyes interestedly staring at the tall male.

Large hands moved and touched the glass where Kuroko’s lips were. Aomine’s thumb swiped across the surface as he tried to imagine the feel of those pink lips. They would be like flower petals, smooth without any imperfections. “Damn, I really want to kiss you right now. Like over and over again,” Aomine’s face grew warmer, wearing a genuine expression. “Feel you close to me, hold you whenever. Ah damn it, I wanna make love to you really badly.” He gritted his teeth together, trying to hold himself from screaming out loud.

Kuroko stared at Aomine with eyes wide like saucers at the unexpected confession. He didn’t know what to do except grab his blanket and hide under it to cover his indescribable flutter in his heart. 

Aomine smacked his forehead, noticing his stupidity up front. “I’m sorry. Obviously not NOW but I don’t know, somewhere along the road-but when you’re ready of course! Actually, you decide! Because I don’t know what I’m talking about!” He sputtered the remaining words. “God, I’m shutting up now.” 

From under the blanket, a tiny head peaked out and a small finger traced against the glass in slow strokes. Aomine watched Kuroko write an ‘O’ and ‘K’ and chuckled deeply. “It’s okay with me too, Tetsu.” He bellowed a yawn and muttered that Kuroko should go to sleep, even sylphs need their beauty rest too.


	18. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 18! This chapter pretty much sets up the plot so be prepared for blah blah blah stuff xD. Enjoy and please check out "The Days Were Like Nightlights", a Kise/Kasamatsu side-story to my other fic "Thunderclap". Thanks a lot! Love you guys and sorry for taking a while to update but I'm slowly making my way.
> 
> Work is unbeta. Please visit my Tumblr (heartlessblu) if you have any questions or wanna chat.

Surrounding the lakes of Titan, factories were built to harvest the hydrocarbon and used as a suitable fuel source, providing necessary start-ups to grow and build upon them. The Makoto family took charge of this operation once Hanamiya’s father first figured a way to use the lake’s resources to help prolong society and allow it to expand so future generations can benefit without problems.

After his father retired and lived a long life, eventually succumbing to old age, Hanamiya took control of the operation and saw to it just like his father would. With his intellect and power, he kept the company surviving and was now known as Kirisaki Daichi Industries. 

K.D. attracted a lot of consumers and many flock to Titan because of it. Homes were erected along with functional facilities for people to use such as hospitals, transportations, and electronics for starters. Hanamiya’s image continued to shine as the years passed and eventually he made the decision to run for governor. His top priority was to aim for Yukio’s position but he didn’t want to simply run against him, he wanted him out of the picture permanently. 

A brown enveloped landed on Hanamiya’s desk and he opened it without question. He took out the photos of a blond male being handled by a few of Yukio’s men while others were a bit explicit and dated back a few weeks before. It was interesting to say the least, considering how he almost managed to kill the governor and shortly after the situation was broadcasted on the news all over. 

After the assassination attempt against Governor Yukio, Kise was sent to death for attempted murder but a man known as The Collector, who owned things extraordinary and unique of creatures bought Kise to be put in his own collection. It was best to save the species instead of condemning them to death, The Collector said on the news. Quite the uproar when it was first announced, many people disliked the decision while others were thankful. Yukio agreed to it and came on television to apologize for Kise’s behavior and promise to everyone that this sort of matter won’t happen again. But Hanamiya knew all too well that if the public heard of their intimacy, Yukio would have to step down. 

After all, Yukio had a picture to uphold and engaging in sexual activities with your own “pet” per say was considered scandalous. 

Under Kise’s photos were another set of files dictating his background information. A part of the sheet stated who he was and where he came from along his abilities and his crime. He found on the bottom of the page stating Kise’s death was prevented by The Collector, Seijuurou Akashi. He made his calendar free from any scheduled appointments and decided to devote his day to visiting them.

A trip to a private air shuttle and a jump drive landed him on one of Mars’ shipping decks, close to where Rakuzan Center was. He stepped out wearing a three-piece suit of dark forest green and polished black shoes. He adjusted his white polka dotted black tie and walked to his destination, passing small shops of various sellers, from food, medicine, equipment, and spare parts for shuttles and other various transportation systems. 

He arrived at a large dome building with surrounding windows, reminding him of an observatory but without the huge scope sticking out from its top. Its walls were white though parts of the paint shredded, revealing strips of gray. Hanamiya opened the door and walked inside, spotting a large open area of many cages of different sizes housing a large variety of beings, from winged creatures to lizards and mermen and earth-like creatures. To be honest, he was quite amazed as he stood there admiring such place. 

A young man appeared in Hanamiya’s view, sporting a small surprise behind those red and yellow eyes. He walked over and gestured a small greeting with a bow, keeping a polite air around him. “Hello, Hanamiya Makoto. It’s a pleasure to see you here. I must say I am quite honored with your presence.” 

“Heh, I’m sure you don’t get a lot of customers around these parts.” Hanamiya spoke nonchantly. “You must be Akashi, correct?” 

“You are right in the matter. Is there something in particular you are looking for?” Akashi asked.

“I’m looking for a gift for a dear friend of mine. He recently injured himself and I thought I’d give him something to keep him company since his stay at the hospital would be extended for quite some time.” Hanamiya stated and saw Akashi had not questioned it which he was grateful for. There was truth to his story after all and it would be quite detrimental as a friend to not be a thoughtful gentleman.

“I’m sorry to hear that. May I offer you a tour and show you a few that might be of interest?” Akashi politely suggested.

“I’ll do some browsing on my own if you don’t mind and let you know if I decide on one, hmm?” Hanamiya said as he walked passed Akashi and to the cages ahead.

“Of course.” Akashi nodded. “Take your time.”

“Fabulous.” Hanamiya grinned.

His mind was already set on one in particular but he didn’t want to look suspicious so he took his time and slowly glanced at what was in store with slow interest. He leaned a closer look to one of the water tanks but quickly backed away from an incoming branch from his left side.

“Whoa there, trying to pull a fast one, huh? That’s a shame because you missed, darn.” He snapped a finger. “Better luck next time.” Hanamiya let out small laugh and passed by a very agitated tree, but soon a merman stroked the thin branches and small vines curled around the man’s hand.

The next one he stopped to look and studied to find a breed, a mixed of half human, half bird. “Oh, what do we have here?” He crossed his arms and rubbed his chin at the mystery behind it. “Maybe a dose of sunlight will do you good. What do you say? Would you like to come with me? I can show you how marvelous my world is.” His grand smile soon turned to a disapproving frown after hearing no response from the creature. “You cannot speak?” The bird remained silent. He shrugged and walked pass it. If it wasn’t going to humor him then no need to waste any more time. 

As Hanamiya passed the cage, he missed the small turn of a head, eyes staring with a borderline of displeasure. 

He continued on and spotted the sunny-colored hair standing out so vivid-like. His eyes gleamed for a quick second and walked until he stood in front of the glass cage with his hands behind his back, ready to do business. 

Kise raised his head, not looking at least intimidated by the newcomer. The silence stretched on and Kise was the first to speak. “What do you want with me, Hanamiya?” 

“Oh, so you know of me then?” Hanamiya smirked.

“It’s really obvious.” Kise replied as his entire body molded into a familiar face. “He makes a lovely expression when he talks about you. You’re not a very likable person in his books.” 

Hanamiya recognized the voice all too well. How many times he saw that face on television? The posters pasted on the walls and his kindness well known to his fellow people. It made him want to vomit. “I’m glad introductions aren’t required. Let’s get down to business then. I want you to help me… in exchange for your freedom.”

“And why would I do that?” Kise gazed menacingly though Hanamiya didn’t miss the hint of curiosity.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Hanamiya pointed a finger to himself. “I’ll help you get back at that no good governor of yours. Don’t you want your little revenge for him sentencing you to death? If Akashi wasn’t there to save your hide, you would’ve been dead long ago.” His voice lowered. “Of course you’ll belong to me until I decide when you’re not needed and you can do whatever you like.”

The mimic quickly shifted to a double Hanamiya and gave a big ‘fuck you’ finger directly to real-Hanamiya’s face. He closed the distance between him and the glass. “That won’t happen, I belong to no one. And I don’t need your damn help in anything.”

The real-Hanamiya threw his head back and laughed. “Look where you are. It’s clear that Akashi does because you’re in a cage forever! I’m sure he spent a lot of money to get you here. Well, it’s better than having a death sentence over your head, hmm?”

“You’re full of shit.” Kise spatted out. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to.”

“Do you really? Enlighten me then.”

“Is there something the matter here?” 

Hanamiya turned and spotted Akashi behind him. He reverted back to a clear smile and looked in amazement as he gestured at Kise. “I’m quite fond of this creature’s ability. It’s fascinating how he’s able to replicate a perfect me. He might as well run my company so I can take a little vacation for myself.” 

The mimic reverted back to his original self and looked the other way with a scowl.

“Yes, he’s quite the interesting character despite his history of making trouble wherever he goes.” Akashi looked at Kise then back at Hanamiya. “Have you decided or would you like to look around more?”

The owner of K.D. took one glance at Kise before directing his attention at the collector. “I’ll browse one last time and come back tomorrow with my final decision.”

“I understand.” Akashi replied.

Hanamiya continued his path around the dome with small steps, passing by every cage without so much of a five second glance. Even the creatures didn’t bother to notice or take interest in the new comer as if they were warned not to look at him in the eye. Now that was something amusing, if it was true. It didn’t bother him though. After all, not much caught his attention unlike the mimic he gladly met. He hid the smirk as he formulated his plan further once he gotten Kise under his care no matter what the price was.

“Now what’s an ol’ human like you doing around here? I don’t think you’ll taste any good.” A young woman spoke from behind, her hand covered her face to hide the child-like giggles. Her coral-colored snakeskin tail languidly moved side to side as she perched on a wooden swing, almost reminding Hanamiya of a pendulum. She stroked her long pink hair as she eyed him curiously.

“Oh?” He scoffed. “An old hag like you should keep quiet but I supposed it’s true when they reach that age, they talk more than they can chew.”

The serpent lady hissed with distaste and shooed at him with a quick flick of her hand. “Your presence is not needed here! A man with a filthy mouth, hmph!”

“Bye bye.” Hanamiya waved at her.

The exit came into view as he went through the final section of the area. When he thought nothing would catch his eye, he was very wrong. He spotted a cage housing a small young man, skin almost the color like baby powder. He walked closer to the cage to get a better look. The creature didn’t seem to be like one of them considering how the rest had their own unique features while this boy looked way too young to even be here. 

“What are you, little one?” Hanamiya asked, lowering he knees to get a better look at the boy. “You have such beautiful hair too.”

~*~

A voice startled Kuroko from his reading and turned to see a male figure looking at him with an oddly strange stare. It was more than curiosity in those eyes, Kuroko felt there was something else that made him felt unease.

“Giving me the silent treatment?”

Kuroko blinked at him, unsure if he should ‘communicate’ with the man in the suit.

“I know you can understand me, little one. Do you know who I am?”

He didn’t speak and looked away, returning back to the page in his book. If he ignored him more than maybe this stranger will leave him alone. 

“I’m Hanamiya Makoto.” He announced. “You’re pleasant to look at I must say. Unlike the rest, you remind me of a flower bud. Pure, innocent, and small but there’s something in you that’s ready to bloom. You’re waiting for something…” The honey-like voice transformed into a haunting tone of despair, sending shivers down Kuroko’s pale back. Kuroko can feel the sharp gaze staring deeply into him.

“You have books, pens, small gifts from someone. I haven’t seen those anywhere here which means someone is giving them to you. Is it a buyer? A friend? Oh no, it’s definitely not a friend. This particular person spent a lot of time to get you these things.” Hanamiya tapped the glass with his nail and faked a gasp. “Could it be… You have a lover?”

Kuroko froze and stared into the unturned page, afraid if he were face this man, he wouldn’t be able to escape. This guy radiated danger.

“Ah, that explains it.” Hanamiya chuckled as he walk around the cage like a hungry predator and soon leveled himself eye-to-eye with Kuroko. Kuroko shut his eyes and wrapped himself tighter with his blanket over his shoulders.

“No matter, if your so called lover hasn’t bought you yet then I’ll remedy that.”

Kuroko frowned at him, keeping his anger and frustration from spewing out. This guy was joking, he had to be.

“Ah, there you are. Now I got your attention.” Hanamiya cooed. “I look forward in getting to know you, I’m sure it’ll be quite the pleasure.”

With a spun of his heels, Hanamiya left Kuroko’s sight. The sylph, for once in a very long time, felt true terror in his heart.

~*~

“Asking the same questions again, oh high-and-mighty emperor? I thought you’d be tired with this by now.”

“Why did you do it?”

“Do I have to tell you every time we have this discussion? Because I was bored, that’s all.”

“Lying to me, Kise? You know nothing can get passed me.” Akashi continued. “You regret leaving his side, don’t you? It’s quite obvious you miss him.”

“I do not! I’m fucking happy to be out of his sight. He doesn’t even want me so he threw me away like trash! Good riddance, who wants to be with that loser? All he cares about is that dead wife of his.”

“He didn’t throw you away when he knew the only way to protect you was to give you to me. You’re alive because of him. I hope you can understand that.”

“Who’s the one lying now?” Kise sneered. 

Akashi sighed tiredly with no energy to convince Kise any further. 

“Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you went off to.” Hanamiya spoke as he stood behind the collector. “I made my decision, instead of coming back tomorrow, I would like to purchase Kise for my friend and that particular boy in a cage of little gifts right about now.”

“The sylph, you mean?” Akashi questioned.

“Is that what he is? Oh my, that is quite a rare breed you have there. So young too. A shame you don’t have another.” Hanamiya frowned but he clapped his hands in good faith. “So how much for both?”

“I apologize but the sylph is not for sale.” 

“If money is the issue-”

“Not at all, he is simply not meant to be purchased. He is, as you said, a rare breed. There are other ones like him if you so desire-”

Hanamiya raised his hand in the air. “Stop. You’re protecting him, aren’t you? Ah, wait, wait... Hold on a second. I think it’s all coming to me now. It’s because of a certain someone laid a claim on him, right?”

“No one has and I do not plan on giving him to anyone. There are certain restrictions I have placed for some of my collections and one of those pertain to the sylph. Now, if you plan on purchasing the mimic then we can settle the transaction without a problem.” Akashi explained.

“I understand but I’m not leaving until I have both. You’re a collector and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll give me what I want. Don’t let your… so called feelings cloud your judgment, after all…” The taller man leaned closer to Akashi and poked him right in the chest. “I can run you to the ground and have your license revoked from Mars no matter the cost. Your precious belongings will be given to a more experienced collector. So please, do your job and I’ll do mine, got it?”

The expression on Akashi’s face remained neutral and soon he complied with Hanamiya’s words. Immediately Kise banged on the cage walls, demanding him to stop Akashi from going forward with it. Akashi saw how deeply hurt and betrayed Kise was, his own pain caused his mimicking to go haywire. 

“You can’t fucking do this!” Kise’s entire face sporadically shifted from the many profiles he had obtained all over these years. “The hell you think you are?! Well you can go to hell for all I care!” His voice echoed in different tones, from a fussy child to a raging adult, spouting curses and vile words at the two while repeatedly attacking the cage, trying to destroy it but it was futile. Skin started to break, splattering the glass with blood stains. 

“YOU TRAITOR!”

“Kise, stop this.” Akashi commanded but Kise didn’t listen, his ongoing violent streaks did not set with Akashi well. “I’m sorry but I have to do this. Please forgive me.” He went to the cage and imputed a few commands. A cloud of white smoke began to fill the area from the small air ducts around the floor, causing the mimic to slow his actions. He slumped to the floor and eyes struggling to stay awake while his gaze remained on Akashi full of contempt. 

“Unforgivable…” Kise uttered and fell asleep.

“Well then, that’s quite a show he put on. Shall we discuss payment terms then?” Hanamiya clapped his hands together like a boy who received his very first puppy. 

“Right this way.” The Collector gestured to his office and Hanamiya followed behind.

~*~

Kuroko wrapped his arms around himself, feeling helpless as he waited for the inevitable. He heard the screams before they went silent and understood that it was over. Kuroko knew it was only a matter of time before he was taken by this Hanamiya person and silently prayed over and over for Aomine to come to his aid.

But it never happened. 

The transaction was done and the contract written with Hanamiya having full ownership to both Kise and Kuroko, after the money was received and his signature on both documents. If anything were to happen to them once they left Rakuzan, Hanamiya would take full responsibility. Both cages were lifted and carried with the help of Akashi’s men but before the task could be done, Hanamiya disapprovingly looked over the sylph’s cage and demanded everything to be removed which included all of Aomine’s gifts. 

“I want everything cleaned out. Get rid of all that junk. Everything he has is of no importance.” 

Kuroko looked at Hanamiya and then the guards who began with their work. Kuroko tried to keep most of the gifts but every single one disappeared from his eyes, even his writings were taken away. All of them were accumulated and put into a box for Akashi to hold onto. He held onto the necklace, the only object left, tightly around his neck and backed away when a large hand tried to grab it.

He shook his head and his eyes pleaded toward the large man, begging him to stop.

The suited man grunted. “C’mon kid, hand it over.” But Kuroko refused and moved away from him. The larger man growled at the sylph’s defiance and closed the distance between them but he halted when Akashi raised his voice.

“Leave him be, Eikichi. You’re stressing him enough already.” Akashi stated firmly while ignoring the incoming stare coming from Hanamiya standing at the entrance of the center. Eikichi bided by his order and left the cage with a snort. Kuroko let out a breath of relief, still holding onto what was left close to his heart. He raised his head and bid a small silent thank you.

“Alright boys, time to go home!” K.D.’s owner waved a farewell, thanking Akashi for all his help. The assistants followed behind as they brought the cages along with them and into the ship. Kise was found sitting with his legs bent against his chest and the noticeable fury still apparent around his exhausted face. His palms clenched together but Kuroko could see the tiny red marks on his skin.

Kuroko didn’t want to leave, not like this. He couldn’t stay with this man, he would die. He took one last glance at Akashi, eyes longing for him to take him back. 

Against the glass, Kuroko started to write Aomine’s name but he couldn’t finish it once the doors closed but he hoped Akashi understood that he was the only one who can set him free.


	19. Part 2-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exhausted from editing this chapter so what's there is there. I'm gonna take a break now or just sleep.
> 
> Work is unbeta. You can find me on Tumblr: heartlessblu
> 
> Warnings: Attempted rape/non-con elements in this chapter. I'll label it as that because I don't know what else to call it.

“What do you mean he’s gone?!” Aomine screamed as he tightly gripped the ends of Akashi’s collar, but he was quickly thrown to the ground with a hand around his throat. He gasped at the sudden loss of air. 

“Calm yourself, Daiki. Do that again and I will see to it that you will never walk again.” Akashi released him and fixed his shirt.

“Fuck…” Aomine gasped, regaining back some air in his lungs. He carefully sat up while massaging the pain on his back. “Why-Why isn’t Tetsu here? What have you done with him?”

“A buyer came in today and wanted to purchase him and Ryouta.”

“I don’t care about that dick-”

“Interrupt me again and I will throw you out.” Akashi glared and Aomine could only chew the bottom of his lip impatiently. “He had the money and I could not say no to him. You might have heard of him, his name is Hanamiya Makoto.”

“You mean that rich brat who owns Kirisaki Daichi?” Aomine raised his brow curiously. “The hell does he want with them?” Aomine knew that family never own any creatures in their entire life and it felt strange that they would. He remembered hearing Hanamiya’s father long ago making an announcement about ‘It was not a necessity to have them, let them live freely. This family has no use for pets when our main focus is caring for the people.’

“I have some suspicions, at least for Ryouta’s case. It’s possible that he might use him to get to Governor Kasamatsu, and it’ll be a problem if Hanamiya succeeds. I’m not sure what he wants with Tetsuya but perhaps it has something to do with what’s coming up.”

“How the hell you know this? If you did, you could’ve told him that he wasn’t for sale!” Aomine gritted his teeth together, holding in the noticeable rage growing in those bright eyes.

“I stated that he wasn’t for sale but he did not take ‘no’ for an answer.” Akashi sighed and calmed himself with a few deep breaths. “Understand that when owning a business, one must conduct his actions in a respectful and responsible manner and not like a child, _Daiki_.”

Aomine muttered something about not being a child but a fucking grown-ass man.

Akashi continued. “There are rumors going around about Hanamiya attending underground auctions. Many prized creatures are sold to the highest bidder and I believe Tetsuya will be taken there. I’m sure you heard of these happening around for some time now.”

“What the… no, I won’t let that happen to him. We have to get Tetsu out of there before the event starts!” Aomine curled his hands into a fist, his nails dug deep into his skin.

“And how will we do this? I did not say I was to join you in your rescue mission. How will you save him and rescue Ryouta before everything is lost?”

“What do you mean you’re not coming? Akashi, you know what’s going to happen to him-I mean those two if that fucker gets his way!”

“The contracts are signed.” Akashi stated as a matter of fact. “I hold no authority over those two anymore.”

“Bullshit! You know what? Get that fucking stick out of your ass and help me!” Aomine cried out and pointed a finger at Akashi accusingly. “What happened to the Seijuurou family that saved those creatures when Earth was dying? Ships were sent out filled with them, and they’re here and alive now because of them. Did you forget about that? You can do the same.”

A laughter came out of the collector and he shook his head. “Do not presume you can convince me so easily because you brought up my family, Daiki.” Akashi grasped Aomine’s shoulder and brought him down to his level, his legs bent to the ground as he stared into those dangerous eyes.  
Aomine couldn’t stand when he tried to get up. He cursed at himself, he should’ve shut his mouth.

“Your words are not very moving.” Akashi added more force in his hand, making Aomine submit further. Aomine let out a hiss of pain as his sight met the fine polished set of shoes. “Do you want to try again?”

Aomine struggled as he reached over with his right hand and held Akashi’s hand that was over his shoulder. “Please…” Aomine grimaced as he swallowed whatever pride he had. He gazed into Akashi’s eyes, determined to have his way. “Please help me save Tetsu. I’ll even bring that Kise back but I’m doing this for _him_. I can’t let that bastard take him away when he’s waiting for me. I gave him my word that he’ll be free, and if I have to go through you first to get to him… so be it.”

“You would go against me for a dream? There’s no future between you and him.”

“I’ll make it real. I’ll save him and prove you wrong!” Aomine threw Akashi’s hand to the side and stood up to face him. He massaged the pain in his shoulder and threw a dirty glance at him.

“I should’ve gotten rid of you long time ago. Perhaps it’s time to change that.” 

Akashi took a step forward until he and Aomine were face to face. Both refusing to back down.

~*~

The large cover was removed over Kuroko’s cage, blinding him as the intense light hurt his eyes. His raised his hand over them and waited for them to adjust. He studied the plain white room he was in and found only a door leading out before spotting the mimic in his cage, looking at him questioningly.

“Well, we’re pretty screwed, huh?” Kise lightly admitted before he kicked the glass. “Damn it…”

Kuroko tapped the surface of his cage to get his attention and started to write some words with his fingertips.

**Do you know where we are? We have to get out here.**

“Mmm, probably Hanamiya’s place. It doesn’t look like there’s anywhere to go, Kurokocchi. I can’t even break this damn thing in the first place.” Kise answered and gave the glass another kick but harder.

**Aomine-kun will save us. I know he will.**

“Eh? He can’t just waltz right in here so easily! This is Hanamiya we’re talking about!”

**He’s always late but he’ll get here. I’m sure of it, please believe me, Kise-kun.**

The door opened and the two shifted their eyes to the men walking in. Hanamiya stopped in front of them and spoke to the man to his right. 

“I think we can get this done easily. What do you think, Hara? Test it on Kise and I’ll give Kuroko a check-up before we’ll continue with the plan.” Hanamiya leered at the sylph and the man next to him smiled. He blew a bubble, making a loud pop before resuming his gum chewing. Kuroko stared at the light purple-colored hair hovering over his eyes, unable to see his face clearly but he knew this man was not to be trusted.

“Sounds good to me. I don’t mind the challenge, as long as he submits.” Hara looked at Kise specifically before he took the cage and wheeled it out the door.

“You want to start something? Then bring it, I’ll make it worth your while.” The mimic crossed his arms and he looked back at Kuroko. “I hope you’re right.” He flashed a smile. “Stay strong, Kurokocchi.” And he was out the door, leaving both Kuroko and Hanamiya alone.

“Well then, since he’s out of the picture, I believe we should… or rather, I will explain what will happen to you. You will be examined _thoroughly_ so I can determine whether or not you’re passable before we move on.” Hanamiya explained as he opened Kuroko’s cage. “I was told of your need of some decent air so don’t worry, this room is fully equipped in providing it.” 

Aquamarine eyes widened and the sylph hurried away while holding the warm blanket around him. The glass door parted and Hanamiya walked in, bringing in the new scent of air. He stayed true to his word but Kuroko didn’t care as the distance between them grew smaller.

The sylph tried to move away and reached for the exit, hoping he could bypass Hanamiya, but Hanamiya wrapped an arm around his small waist and a hand gripped his chin. He forced Kuroko to look at him and saw the dark pools of desire swirling like a whirlpool. The hand moved up to his face, thumbing the smooth lips with a mere brush and combed through the light blue head of hair gently like a lover’s touch.

“You’re the epitome of perfection. A delicate face like porcelain and eyes longing to be free.” Hanamiya leaned down to his ear and whispered. “What other secrets shall I find?”

Kuroko tried to push him away but Hanamiya simply laughed at his fail attempt. “I won’t take long so be a little more patient.” He released him and Kuroko attempted to run again, but he felt himself falling down as the blanket was torn away from him.

He landed on his front and a hand kept him in place. He sensed the weight of Hanamiya over his legs, keeping him still. He felt the unwelcoming touch mapping out his back, coarse fingertips began sliding across his skin in leisure. “No blemishes at all. Good, very good” Kuroko cringed and cried silently at the heated contact. He hated Hanamiya and he hated himself even more for not being stronger. 

Fingers moved to his shoulders and neck, always poking and pressing into the skin until it met Hanamiya’s approval. “You have a healthy back, that’s wonderful.” He then turned Kuroko over, sporting a feline grin as Kuroko laid bare in front of him. “Don’t be shy. I’m almost done with you.”

Kuroko didn’t care about his nudity, it never bothered him before until now. He hated how he looked at him and knew his words were full of venom. He tried to cover himself with shaky hands but they were pulled over his head, locked in a tight embrace.

“You’re not malnourished at all so we don’t have to worry about that.” Hanamiya touched the expanse of Kuroko’s chest, feeling the small muscles trembling under him before carelessly brushed a nipple. 

Kuroko hitched a breath and arched his back as chilled fingers started teasing his rounded nub with a few tugs and twists. “You must be quite sensitive. I have to take note of that.” Kuroko glared at him while fighting the small arousal pooling down below. He writhe as his other nipple undergo the same torment. Kuroko tried to wiggle his way out but Hanamiya had his legs pinned underneath him between his own.

“You could pass for a lovely girl. There are a few men out there who would pay good money to see that.” Hanamiya fondled Kuroko’s chest and squeezed. Kuroko laid his head to the side and closed his eyes. He would prefer the dark and pretend he was somewhere else.

Once Hanamiya was finished, he eyed down below Kuroko’s semi-erected shaft and cupped the sacs, giving them a press. He hummed in acknowledgement, kneading both of them before taking Kuroko’s cock in hand. “You’ve passed all the tests so far and this is your final one. Just to make sure you’re one healthy male sylph before I can mark you down with a clean slate.”

His lips parted in heavy breaths as Hanamiya coaxed his member fully, pumping it while tears started to fell from Kuroko’s eyes. A thumb grazed over the tip in circular motions, sending sharp jolts throughout his entire body. He prayed every second for Aomine to save him from this nightmare and wished Hanamiya to suffer the consequences.

“You’re almost there. Hmm, would it be better to imagine your lover touching you like this?” Hanamiya cooed as he increased his strokes at a faster pace. The heat consumed Kuroko’s entire body and his breathing labored as he could feel himself reaching his own orgasm.

He knew Aomine wouldn’t do this to him. It was wrong to even think he would touch him the way Hanamiya did. He shut his eyes and imagined Aomine placing soft kisses all over his face before his lips met with his. The feel of his hands carefully tending his body, making sure he was safe and comfortable. He would give permission and let him go further until they were joined as one.

Finally, Kuroko bent his head back and came in Hanamiya’s hand, spilling his white fluids all over. He laid there exhausted while Hanamiya wiped his hand on his own personal handkerchief before he kindly cleaned Kuroko once he removed himself off of him. Kuroko curled up on the floor instantly and hugged himself while the small teardrops trickled down his cheeks.

“Very nice. You see, that wasn’t so bad. Now there’s one more place I haven’t checked yet, if you don’t mind.” Hanamiya grabbed Kuroko’s ass and parted a cheek, revealing a soft pink entrance. 

Kuroko immediately tensed, his face consumed with an angry red of disgust and embarrassment. Hanamiya trailed his thumb over the tight ring of muscles and licked his lips. With what energy Kuroko had left, he swiped at the young prodigy’s face with his feet but the attack was easily dodged. 

“Whoa there,” Hanamiya tilted his head back and laughed. “And I thought you gave up so quickly. Well you’re clear to go.” He grabbed the struggling sylph and locked him in his cage.

“Poor baby bird needs his rest. I’ll come back for you later and take you where you belong.”

~*~

In another room, Kise was having a ball as he copied Hara’s looks, always taunting and slipping away from the real-Hara coming at him. The white room was a mess, the floor scattered with medical supplies and broken syringes and tubes of empty liquids smashed. Shards of glass cracked beneath their shoes as the mimic ran around, whooping with near victory.

“As if you can catch me!” Kise yelled out as he fled. He reached for the door and found it locked. That sucked. Suddenly he felt something small landed on his neck. “What the…” His hand reached over and removed what seemed to be a small dart. He eyed at it before staring at Hara wearing a smirk on his face. “The hell…” Kise reverted back to himself and started to feel a little light-headed before falling to his side, his legs failed to work and his arms felt nonexistent. He could see Hara coming closer until he bent his knees and tilted his head to look straight at him.

“It looks like I win. I was merely letting you have your way but now it’s my turn.” Hara blew a bubble and smacked his lips. With the table cleaned off, he picked Kise by the arm and placed him on top.

His expression turned furious like a raging fire while watching Hara’s every movement. “The hell you up to?”

“There we go. I only wanted to talk to you so listen up and maybe I’ll give you the antidote to your situation.” Hara showed him the small syringe of clear liquid inside before putting it back in his coat.

The mimic opened his mouth. “Come here, I got an answer for you.”

“Well, speak up then.” Hara leaned closer to listen. 

“Fuck you.” Kise cackled into the open air. 

“Tch, c’mon, you haven’t listened to what I want to say. It’s really easy. You’re here for revenge, kill Governor Kasamatsu. And I know you’ll agree to this because there’s nothing else for you in this lifetime.” Hara fiddled the insides of his coat and fetch out a few folded cards and read a bit of it.

“What I mean by that is that you’re unstable, in fact… this is what all your kind has been through. All the copying people’s faces and using their personalities, why I think I go mad if I had all that at my disposal.” Hara flipped a few cards. “Do you even know who you originally are? For all I know, you’re basing yourself off the many faces you’ve obtained all your life and who you are now, you’re a fake. Perhaps the real Kise was dead long time ago.”

“Shut up! You don’t know jack about me!” Kise growled at him, his eyes started to shift from a golden color to shades of blues and greens.

“Mimics are known to lose themselves if they’re not careful. It’s a great strain on the body, especially the brain…” Hara sighed with a frown and put the documents away. “They’re amazing creatures but they don’t live very long. I’m sure you can feel it yourself and that’s why I’m giving you this chance. He’s the one who messed you up, right? Kill him and you can do whatever you like after.”

Kise frowned because he knew Hara was right. He knew it was true, it was all the governor’s fault for making everything worse. He never wanted to be tied down and stayed in one place, and acting as somebody’s dead wife. Screw that, find someone else to warm your bed.

“If I... If I agree to this, it has to be done my way.” He gritted his teeth. “I don’t want you or that asshole anywhere. He’s mine and mine alone.”

Hara rubbed his chin in thought and took out the antidote. “And how do we know if we can trust you on that, hmm?”

Kise grinned and if he could shrug, he would. “That’s just it, you don’t.”

With a simple laugh and a nod, Hara conceded and pointed the needle against Kise’s neck. “I knew you’d agree.” The antidote worked its way through Kise’s system and finally he could feel the movements in his arms and legs again. He got off the table with a leap and moved his fingers to get a better feel of them. 

“Much better, thanks for that.”

“So if you follow me, we’ll get you ready before you head out.” Hara turned around, walking to the exit.

“Great.” Kise replied and followed behind him. “Can you wait a second, there’s something I have to tell you before we leave.”

“What is it now?” Before Hara can turn around, Kise snapped his neck instantaneously and the body fell to the floor with a thud.

“I can’t seemed to remember.” With him out of the way, Kise checked to see if Hara had anything valuable on him and possibly can use to save Kuroko and get themselves out of here. All Kise found was a keycard so he kept it and took Hara’s features. He used the card for the door and left.

Luckily he had a good memory and traced his steps back, hopefully back to where Kuroko was. He made sure to look calm and avoid speaking to anyone if they come into view. There were several personnel walking down the hallways and passed Kise without a word while some bid a small bow and a hello which he remained silent to.

Before he can make another turn down the hall, he heard a voice calling his name from behind. Hara’s name to be exact. He turned and carefully disguised his surprise as Hanamiya came close to him, surprising Kise as he was pushed against the wall and felt warm lips closing the distance between them.

“Wh-what…” Kise gasped as his mouth was ravaged against the invading tongue, allowing no escape and his body flushed against Hanamiya’s. A hand reached lower until cupping his privates with a firm hold.

“Now, now… you think you can get away with that while there are cameras everywhere?” Hanamiya whispered into his ear, leaving Kise frozen in place. “A shame Kazuya’s death couldn’t be avoided but no matter, there are plenty more to replace him.”

“I was…” Kise grimaced as the thin fingers teased against the fabric. “Having a little fun!” He roared and readied to head butt him, but with Hanamiya’s quick reflexes, he released Kise and stepped back.

“A shame it has to end here.”

Kise felt a powerful blow to the stomach, leaving him winded. He received a punch across the face and tasted the blood in his mouth. “Shit…” He made the effort to get up, but the pain gnawed at him and his control over Hara’s appearance disappeared.

“I think I made it too easy, my mistake. Let’s invite Yukio here, I’m sure he’ll love to see your face again.” Hanamiya snapped his fingers and his guards appeared from behind, helping Kise up and bounded his hands behind his back. They moved Kise to a lower level with a small room and a large television screen on the wall. Kise was seated and chained against the chair, keeping him immobile. 

The screen turned on with a beeping sound as the call waited to be connected.

Hanamiya laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke into his ear. “He’ll come for you no matter what. Get rid of him or you can slowly die like the rest of your breed. Your choice.”

Kise shifted to his personas who he thought had more strength to break out of the chains but every single one couldn’t do it. It was a silly thought but he rather try then give up but the continuous faces started to give him a headache. He could hear Hanamiya giving him the ‘tsk tsk’ remark.

The screen suddenly lit up with Kasamatsu’s face. “How may I help you… Kise?” Steel blue eyes widened. Kise could see the sense of worry surrounding the governor’s face, how nice. “What are you doing here?”

Kise tried to put on a smile, but it wasn’t much when his head felt like a train wreck. “Hey, you’re looking good. Thought I would never see your face again, Kasamatsucchi.”

~*~

Aomine was thrown against the wall too many times to count, but he always got back up despite the bruises he was bound to get. He imagined he’ll be feeling it later once the adrenaline wore off. He charged at Akashi again but he was back on the floor again as the shorter male managed to slip away from his attack and counter with his own method.

“How long will you keep this up?” Akashi stood in front of him. His face barely broken a sweat.

Aomine banged a fist against the floor. “Not until you help me.”

“And I thought throwing you around would open your mind but I guess you’re quite the stubborn person, but I suppose I am at fault. An explanation is needed.”

The hunter sat up and crossed his legs. “Yeah, I’m listening.”

“First…”

Akashi started by mentioning Governor Kasamatsu’s and Kise’s relationship. It grew difficult.  
At first, Kasamatsu bought the mimic because he pity him, and treated him with care. He didn’t use him and was never abused, but at that time the governor’s wife passed away many months back and part of him felt Kise would be the one to fill in his quiet life. Kise didn’t like it and thought he was being treated the same way Kasamatsu treated his wife so he provoked him by wearing her face. He would do small tasks like any wife would do and he’d do it without a problem.

Kise developed a hatred for him as he continued to stay and caused trouble for the governor. It pushed him to the point where he couldn’t take it anymore. If Kise couldn’t leave then he would end Kasamatsu’s life.

“I took him in after the assassination because the governor and I are of acquaintances and thought it would be fair to pay him back. He thought Kise would calm down and forget about him but he never forgets.” Akashi continued and folded his hands together. “What I also found out is that his mind is becoming unstable due to his replicating which puts the strain on the body. A reason why mimics don’t live long so I believe it is best if the two can forgive one another, Kise’s mind can be at rest and be himself at least.”

“That’s crazy, damn… this is way too complicated if you ask me.” Aomine couldn’t believe what he heard. He was in awe, to be honest and felt sort of bad for Kise but he won’t say a word on that. “And I thought he’s just some dickhead, but it doesn’t explain why you’re not even bothering to save them!”

He stopped and noticed how Akashi became slack, a bit fragile-like as he raised a tender smile. His eyes softened, a vulnerable side that Aomine has never seen before.

“Because I knew someone who went through the same path as Kise’s. I cannot go through with that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and did I mention how much I despise Hanamiya? I still do. Reviews are appreciated!


	20. Author's Note

Thunderclap has been adopted by DragonBlood_Katana as of 07/25/15. Heavenly Blue has been adopted by Aya_A_Anderson as of 07/25/15

Look forward for future updates in regards to these two.


End file.
